Remember me my love
by darkiceone
Summary: Kagome is a Inuhalf demon that is in search of her demon only family left after her mother is killed by her human family.But she soon comes to find out that her human cousin kikiyo has put her promised love in a spell. will she be able to free him or will
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

She ran through the forest not knowing what lay ahead. All she knew was that she had to reach the board of the west before they found her. Leaving nothing but her past and a trail of blood behind her. 'Soon' she thought tiredly 'soon I'll be able to find my only family left. Soon I'll be with friends and there's nothing that damn wolf can do about it.' She though.

Just as the sun was setting she came into view of the boarder. She landed in a bloody mess and looked around but before she could even take another step into the village she was surrounded by Inu demon guards. She fell to she knees as the darkness took her. She fell to the floor completely landing in a pool of her own blood.

"What should we do with her sir?" one of the lower guards asked the captain as they approached the girl

"Take her to the village doctor. Once she's awake we'll get some answers." Was his reply before leaving them to their orders.

They carried the blood covered half demon girl and took her away to tend to her wounds. After her wounds were cleaned and tended to they carried her to their captain's tent. After sleeping for what seemed like hours to her she awoke in an unfamiliar room. Then again it had been awhile since she slept indoors.

After opening her eyes she found her self surround like before. Their was a tall Inu demon at the foot of the bed and two other guards. Just as she was about to jump out of the bed and leave, she heard a very deep voice say, "Clam you self. We are the Inu demon guards of the lord, we helped you. Now can you please tell us what happened to you?"

"I was being hunted by the wolf demon lord. He wanted me dead just because I was a Inu half breed." She lied easily. 'I can't tell them the truth. I won't tell them now.' She thought as she looked around

"What's your name girl?" the same demon asked

"My name is Kagome sir and I would like to join your army." She answered as she bowed her head.

"Do you have any where to go? Any family?" the captain asked

"No, sir all my family is dead." She answered

"I see, Lee!." He called out

"Yes captain?" the requested demon answered

"Take her to Yumi. She will share tent with her." The captain ordered before walking out and leaving the too alone.

Kagome got up quickly and followed Lee out side. He took her to a tent that was the farthest from the village. He turned to her and said, "Wait out here." before entering alone. After awhile of waiting out side she was called in to meet this girl. The girl was a full blooded Inu demon.

"Hello, my name is Kagome and I'm sorry if I'm in your way here." She said as soon as she was inside before bowing her head in respect

"Lee what did you tell her!" a very pissed off black haired demon yelled

"I didn't tell her anything Yumi!" he replied before running out of the tent

"He speaks the truth. I was only showing my respect." Kagome explained

"Oh, sorry any way that's your bed and practice starts at sun raise." Yumi said

"Thanks, um…do you know where I can get something to eat?" Kagome asked as she sat down on her bed

"Nope, we don't eat till after early training." She answered

"Oh, well I guess we should get some rest then." Kagome said as she began to lay down.

"Yeah, so see you in the morning." Yumi said as she lay down as well

Kagome soon fell asleep and was rested so when she was woken up she wasn't tried. She was awaken by Yumi pulling on her covers and handing her her army training cloth. As soon as she walked out of the tent she was taken to the captain for further questioning.

"Do you know how to use a weapon?" the captain asked

"Yes, I know how to use daggers rather well." Kagome answered

"Lee get her two daggers. Yumi you shall test how much training she has. If she is weak train her." The captain ordered

"Yes, sir" the both higher rankings replied before doing what they were told

Just as Lee handed her the daggers Kagome bowed took the daggers and placed them on the floor. This on the other hand caught the attention of the captain. He walked over to her and picked u the daggers that were given to her and said, "your using these." while handing them to her.

"Sir, thank you but I have my own." Kagome said as she pulled hers out

"Those are not daggers. Those are just knives." The captain stated coldly

"Sir, I was trained with these. And well I think I should fight you. You are the only on who can judge my train without being injured." Kagome explained

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Yumi was heard growl

"Yumi!" Lee yelled

"Explain your self." The captain ordered

Kagome opened the two daggers to reveal that they were really fan weapons. She watched as Yumi clamed her self and had a look of understanding on her face. Just as she turned her attention back to the captain she closed her weapons and said, "A dear friend of my mother taught me how to use them before my mothers death."

"I see, well Yumi shall start you on the basics of a sword. I will not allow you to use those. Very one else to your training now!" the captain ordered before walking away

Kagome then walked over to Yumi and followed her to the weapons tent where her weapon would be made. In the tent sat an old man that was breathing fire and hitting metal. Yumi cleared her throat and said, "Totosi we have a new one."

"Uh, now what type of fool does that fool want me to make a sword for." The old man said before turning to face the too.

Kagome bowed her head to show some respect and did not get up till she was told to. After being allowed to sit Kagome sat next to Yumi and across of Totosi. After awhile of silence Yumi deiced to get to the issue at hand.

"Totosi she needs a sword." Yumi said

"Uh, Kagome was it, open your mouth." He ordered as he turned to the girl

Kagome did as she was told only to have one of her fangs pulled out. Expecting a hit from the girl he flinched but was surprised when the hit never came. He turned to the girl and asked, "Why did you not hit me like the other fool did?"

"Yeah Kagome, why didn't you hit him." Yumi repeated the question

"Uh, because my fang will grow back before the end of the day. That and I'd figure he won't take his time since I didn't hit him." Kagome answered.

"What does she mean by that Totosi?" Yumi asked

"I just saw it from his point. Any way are their any other girls here besides the two of us?" Kagome spoke to keep the attention off of the old man

Yeah, come on I'll introduce you to them." Yumi said as she stood up

"Come back before your afternoon training." Totosi called out.

They walked out of there and made their way to one of the training grounds. There Kagome saw that there were only girls. But before she could ask why Yumi said, "Don't worry about it. We train with the guys after noon and after we've eaten."

"Oh, well who's who?" Kagome asked.

"Sakura! Ino! Come and meet my new partner!" Yumi yelled

The first girl that came over to where they were was a blond haired half demon girl. Her eyes were a goldish color that went well with her hair color. "Hey I'm Ino. Yumi take it ease she's still a kid." She said with a grin.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." She said with a bow

"What the hell are you doing? We're old but not that old." Ino said with amusement I her voice

"Sakura! Hurry up!" Yumi yelled

The next girl that walked up to them had pink haired full demon girl. She was putting her sword away before looking over at Yumi and at Ino before staring at the new girl. She looked serious but boy was Kagome ever wrong. "Hey, I'm Sakura. You are?"

"This is Kagome, are you deaf. Even I knew her name when Yumi said it before she called us over." Ino teased

"Guys! She is our only student. What should we teach her first?" Yumi replied

"Only student?" Kagome repeated

"Oh, yeah but that's enough I want to start so lets start with hand to hand while her sword is being made." Yumi instructed.

"Let me guess… Yumi's the oldest here." Kagome said with a small grin

"I'm not that old, now come on you guys." She hissed in anger

"Exactly how old is she?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, just a hundred years old." Ino answered

"I heard that! Cone on!" Yumi yelled

And so they began, Kagome had to hold back to make sure they thought she was new to this but by the end of the morning she had them thinking she was one hell of a fast learner and a good blocker. Just as they finished eating Kagome got up and said, " I have to go get my sword."

"We'll come with you." Ino said as she began to get up

"Yeah, come on." Sakura said

"Hold up, you guys go and warm up and I'll go with her." Yumi said

"What, why?" Ino asked

"So that you both test her. I'm better with hand to hand and you guys are great with swords so you'll test her." Yumi explained

"O.k. Kagome better hope you can handle that thing just as well as you can with a dagger." Sakura said before the two took off to do what they were going to do

"Let's get going." Yumi said

Just as they were reaching the tent Yumi was called out by Lee which left Kagome to walk the rest of the way on her own. She entered the tent and was surprised that the sword was finished just as he had said it would be. Totosi had recognized her and as he gave her the sword he made it known to her with out words that he knew.

"Here's your sword, girl." He said calmly

"Thank you, I must say you really are good at what you do." Kagome replied.

"Don't worry, it will do you well. Now go before you're late." Totosi ordered

Kagome nodded before leaving the tent. To any who had heard their conversation would think nothing of it while they were left to understand the hidden meaning to what they said. Kagome met up with an angry Yumi, In and Sakura once she got her sword. So she deiced to ask, "What's wrong?"

"The captain is to test you in front of every one." Yumi answered coldly

"Keep your guard up and think before you make an attack." Ino said just as coldly

"O.K. But why not you guys. I mean you are my trainers." Kagome asked

"Because you are a soldier first and for most." A familiar deep voice said

The four girls turned around to see the captain grinning at them. Yumi, Sakura and Ino walked to their spots while Kagome followed the captain to the center of the circle. The whole way their she was stared at and the captain kept his grin. Once they reached the center the captain drew out his sword and pointed it at her before saying, "Draw your sword and defend your self." Before charging at her. Kagome drew her sword but was too late. She was knocked down and thrown to the other side of the circle.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' Kagome though as she dogged each attack. Finally she griped her sword and swung the sword. Their was a blue light that came from the sword that blocked and pushed the captain back. Ino, Yumi and Sakura all stared at her wide eyed while she took a defensive stance.

"Good, but you still need training." The captain said as he sheathed his sword, "Yumi, Ino and Sakura you are to train with her all at once. She'll learn to be more aware and she'll learn how to handle her sword faster. Very one to your squads!" the captain ordered before joining some of the other higher officials.

As soon as every one began what they were told Ino, Yumi, and Sakura came running to Kagome. They nearly knocked her down from the speed. Ino was the first of them to say some thing. "How did you do that!" In yelled

"Yeah, I couldn't do any attacks with my sword until after a week of trying." Sakura added

"I don't know, I was thinking 'shit' over and over and when I swung that happened." Kagome explained

"Well looks like she protected her self, any way lets just get started before we get into trouble." Yumi said

"Uh, yeah I agree because I don't want to look like a fool again." Kagome said, 'I don't want to hold back any more.' She though angrily.

"O.K. well lets go and get you started." Ino said

"Yeah, if you're this quick in learning then you'll soon be able to train with us with the rest of the army." Sakura added

"What do I do when you guys are training?" Kagome asked as she began to walk to walk to their training are

"Well you have time to eat or take a bath." Ino said

"A bath sounds nice. Come on I want to find a hot spring before we have to sleep." Kagome said as she fastened her speed.

They began their training and ended it at sun set. They ate; they bathed before resting for the night. Kagome was glad that she wasn't the only girl. She was just as glad that she was able to make some friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With in the next two weeks Kagome improved well enough to start her training with other demons and half demons in the army. Today however she was stuck with a pulled blooded demon that thought too much of himself but he also believed that half breeds were worthless peace of crap. Just as she blocked his attack he pulled out a small dagger and hit her in the leg before saying, "You worthless bitch, your to slow to fight me."

"It's not that I'm slow you bastard is that I don't us cheap shots like the one you just did." Kagome growled as she pulled out the small weapon from her leg.

"I'd like to see you try you worthless half breed." Haku growled back with anger as he got ready to attack again.

Kagome got up and held her sword while the point faced the ground. She closed her eyes and her sword began to glow a deep blue color. She opened her eyes and yelled, "Freezing death!" The blue glow began to turn into many small daggers that were made out of ice. Haku managed to bog most of them but was hit on the arm twice and once on the leg. Kagome than stood ready for any attack that he might have in store for her but just as he was about to attack they heard the captain yell, "Haku! Kagome! To my tent now!"

Kagome and Haku gave each other death glares before running over to the captains tent. Once they entered they bowed their heads and waited for the captain to speak. After awhile of silence and death glares from the captain, the captain cleared his throat before saying, "You were suppose to be training not fighting. Haku this is the fifth time this month."

"Sorry captain, I will try to hold back." Haku replied.

"Captain…did you need something?" Kagome asked while holding back her raising anger.

"Yes tell every one to gather in front of my tent while I finish speaking with Haku." The captain ordered

"Yes sir." Kagome replied before leaving the two to talk

Kagome walked over to a tall tree that was in between all of the training areas. Once she reached it she than growled loud enough so that every one could hear her. Every stopped what they were doing and turned around to look at her. Before they could even get a chance to ignore her and turn back to what they were doing Kagome yelled out, "The captain wants every one by his tent now!"

With in inestent every one took off and stood infront of the captains tent awaiting their orders. Just as Kagome reached her fiends the captain came out of the tent and said, "First of all who ever was your partner today for training will be your partner until the lords vassals come. They will arrive in one month to take Kagome to the castle to server our lord and lade."

Every one yelled a 'Yes sir' before allowing him to continue. Kagome however was forced to make her way to the front to accept the honor of being chosen before the others that have been their longer then he. Just as she reached his side he said, "Every one is to train early morning and help the villagers after we've eaten. And every one is to bathe every day. That is all." He finished before walking back into his tent.

Every one left to their tents to rest up before they all ate. Ino, Yumi and Sakura staid where they were to wait for Kagome. Just as Kagome reached them she saw an angry Yumi and a happy Ino and Sakura. She stood in front of them and asked, "What's with Yumi?"

"Oh, she's just piss because she got stuck with Lee for a month." Ino answered

"Shut up! Let's just go to the spring so that I can get my mussels all unnoted form the damn stress." Yumi growled

"Hold on, we still have to get our stuff from our tents, so how about we meet at the hot spring at the other end of the village." Sakura replied.

"Yah, we'll meet there. Last one there has to get all of our lunches." Ino stated

"You're on." Kagome added

"Ready, set go!" Yumi yelled

With in the blink of an eye they all ran off. Kagome and Yumi went to their tent and Ino and Sakura went to their tent. Kagome and Yumi were the first ones there. After words Kagome reached over to the top of her bag and pulled out the daggers. Ino and Sakura just looked at the red clothed bag with no opening. Before they could say anything Yumi asked, "What the hell kind of bag is that."

"It was my fathers; only his blood line can safely put and pull things out of this bag. My mother gave it to me after my father dies." Kagome explained sadly

"Shit! Kagome I'm sorry." Yumi said

"Yeah, but I'm just wondering what do you mean safely?" Sakura added

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Ino added

"Don't worry about it. What I meant was that who ever tried to pull out anything from it will be burned to the bone." Kagome explained

"Oh, that sounds cool." Ino said for lack of words

"I guess so." Kagome said as she slipped into the hot springs to join them.

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to relax only to be made nervous by the images she got. She saw her parent's smiling at her then the day when her mother broke down after her fathers' death. Lastly she saw the exact moment her mother was killed. Without even wanting to or knowing it Kagome began to let tears roll down her face.

"Kagome? Are you o.k.?" Yumi asked; they were really close they were almost as close as sisters. After the first day she arrived they looked after one another and always made each other laugh. However Yumi had never seen her cry so this made her worry a lot about her.

"Oh, yeah, it's just I was remembering my parents." Kagome answered softly

"Do you miss them?" Ino asked

"Yeah, I miss them a lot. But there not with me any more so there's nothing more I can do." Kagome answered just above a whisper

"I'm sorry Kagome, but do you have any relatives?" Sakura asked

"Only one are humans that don't want me at all. Any way lets talk about something else." Kagome answered while covering up her depression.

"Um o.k., so why do you think they chose you so quickly." Sakura asked

"I don't know, hopefully I'm good enough." Kagome said worriedly 'I don't know but may be it's because of that Totosi that rated me out.' She thought angrily.

"If you'd like we could give you extra training without the captain knowing if he says no." Yumi offered

"Yeah, that would be great." Kagome said

"Yeah, your going to need it that Haku is a bastard." Ino added

"What do you want to start on first?" Sakura asked

"I guess Yumi can help me work on my attacks." Kagome answered.

"That's an ides, oh and when you have to bathe before the lords vassals arrive make sure that it's here." Ino said 'Sorry guys but I can't let him do it to her.' She though.

"Why?" Kagome asked

"Because this water is a lot more relaxing." Yumi answered, 'What the hell are you doing Ino.' She thought

"Oh, well can we go to the other one tomorrow, I'd like to see which one helps me unknot faster." Kagome requested

"Sure why not, but we might not have time." Sakura said

"K. well I'm going back to the tent, Yumi I have to go and clean my wound that Haku gave me." Kagome said as she got out of the water and covered her self up before reaching for her clothes.

"O.K. I'll meet you at the tent. I'm going to stay a while longer." Yumi replied

"And we'll see you in the morning." Sakura said

'Great now their going to lecture me.' Ino thought "Yeah, see you in the morning." She said

Kagome dried of before getting dressed. After saying her final good byes she made her way back to hers and Yumis' tent. After they made sure that she was out of hearing distance Yumi turned to Ino and glared daggers at her. However before Sakura or Yumi could say anything Ino said, "Save it, she is the only person that's next after me and I'll be dammed if that bastard of Haku will lay a finger on her." Ino growled out the last bit out it in pure anger.

"I know how you feel but if she finds out and puts up to much of a fight they will kill her. You know as well as I the captain will not let her live if she can hold off Haku." Yumi explained.

"Ino, it's better to be there for her then to morn her death. I fought back and I was left with a broken arm before I gave in." Sakura added.

"But you two got the captain, that ass whole of Haku will not stop until he is tried of her. He didn't let me be until sundown!" Ino growled

"So we can't relate but what would you prefer, be there to comfort her of watch her being placed in the ground?" Yumi asked

"Ino, you would be the only one of us that knows how to calm one's demon blood." Sakura added

Ino staid quiet for a while before getting up and leaving. She didn't want to listen. She didn't want to be told the truth. After getting dressed she took off without even saying a word to them. Yumi closed her eyes and took in a deep breath while Sakura asked, "Why didn't we fight back? I mean, we had our weapons so why didn't we?" so softly that Yumi was the only one that heard it.

"Because of fear, we were a feared that if we fought back that we would be killed. We feared the fact that we would end our very lives." Yumi answered

"But Ino fought back, we were told she was attacked but we knew why she was beaten. Why did she fight back and we didn't. What makes us so different from her?" Sakura replied sadly.

"Because she has human blood in her veins and part of a human heart. Humans fight with all they have till the very end if what they fight for is so important. That is what makes us so different." Yumi explained

"Do you think Kagome will fight back?" Sakura asked

"I know she will that is why we must be ready." Yumi answered before leaving Sakura alone at the spring.

'I hope you're wrong, if she fights back she will be killed. Kagome…please be safe.' Sakura though before leaving to rest for the night.

the next day

The next morning Kagome was woken up by Ino, Yumi and Sakura. They told her to get dressed so that they could talk to the captain about the extra training Kagome wanted. Kagome did what she was told and followed them. After they entered the captains tent they bowed before kneeling down before him.

"What is it?" the captain asked

"We have come to get your approval to give Kagome extra training before the end of the month." Yumi said

"And why would she need extra training?" he asked

"Because she does not feel she is good enough yet." Ino answered

"So if you would please allow this we would be very great full." Sakura added

"Very well then…however the nights before the vassals are she is to be tested. She will fight against Lee" He said before turning away while saying "Now leave and get started." in a cold voice.

All four of them bowed and took off to start. After they left a tall light blue haired demon entered the captains tent. He took a seat before asking, "What was that all about?"

"Don't worry Haku; I just made things easier for you. Your target shall be tested the day before near sundown meaning you'll have her for the night." The captain spoke softly enough so that only he and Haku could listen.

"Good to know, well I shall go and train than captain." Haku said as he got up

"Oh, you will be training with Ino, Yumi, Sakura, Lee and Kagome. Tell them they are to slip in to teams and you six are to rain together. Now leave." The captain ordered with a devilish grin.

Haku nodded then went off to find Lee. After he retrieved Lee they went over and found Kagome blocking and attacking the other three girls that were training her. Haku waited until he saw en opening to throw a knife at Kagome. However, when he threw it she caught it with eases and look over at him. 'Bastard is getting to me.' Kagome thought before throwing the knife back at him. Just s he cough it Ino yelled, "What the hell do you want?!"

"Lee and I are to train with you four. The captain ordered it." Haku growled at Ino with lust full eyes

"Yumi!" Ino yelled

"Clam down Ino, Oh Lee, myself and Haku shall be in one team and you, Sakura and Kagome in the other." Yumi stated

"Fine, Kagome, Sakura! Get ready." Ino growled as she walked over to her team members.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked Ino as she reached them

"We have to train with Lee and Haku." She answered with her voice full of venom

"Son of a bitch! I don't want to train with that fucker of Haku!" Kagome growled in anger

"Let's just get started." Sakura said

After having settled down a little they began their training. Kagome managed to use a second attack that allowed her to make a shield of ice in front of her sword. Haku and Lee were enjured as well as Kagome, Ino and Sakura. Once they were done Kagome was taken to her tent to have her wounds cleaned and taken care of. Haku had managed to stik her with his sword straight though her.

"That ass whole will pay!" Kagome growled as she held in the pain of her wound.

"Sorry Kagome but he is the captains' right hand. He is untouchable." Sakura said as she was finishing up.

"I still wise I could kill that bastard." Kagome growled 'Just wait till the vassals arrive.' She though bitterly

Before Sakura could say anything else, Ino and Yumi walked in with shock written all over their paces but before they could even ask what was wrong the captain walked in and looked at Kagome before saying, "You have five days till the vassals arrive. You are to rest and heal all of the five days. On the four day that evening your are to bathe and have your things ready to leave." He ordered as he just looked at her wounds. 'Haku you bastard.' He thought

"What, why?" Kagome growled as she sat up

"Because I just received word that the vassals will arrive with in that time. They will come for you so rest up." The captain explained 'I wonder if they finally back out.' He thought.

"But you said she had a month!" Ino yelled

"Hold your tongue half demon, the captain was not talking to you." Haku growled

"I see, well we shall tend to her wounds and make sure she rests captain." Yumi stated

"Good, Ino, Sakura you two are to help Lee with the arrangements." The captain ordered before walking out.

"Uh, so much for my extra training, I guys I better pack tomorrow. I wish you guys could come with me." Kagome said sadly as she lay back down.

"Don't worry, if you need to know how we are then just send a messenger and you'll know how we are. But for now rest up." Ino said

"Yah, we'll check up on you later on. Ino and I have to go and talk to Lee so we'll try to talk to you in the morning." Sakura said as she took hold of Ino by the arm and pulled her out.

"OK bye guys." Kagome replied

Ino and Sakura made their way over to Lee's tent before going to theirs. Yumi on the other hand staid up and looked after Kagome until she fell asleep. Once Kagome had fallen asleep Yumi staid up thinking for a while. 'Kagome, please don't fight back. You've barely be healed and by the time he gets a hold of you.'

Just as she turned her back she heard Kagome mumble 'mother…father…' in a whimper as she slept. Yumi walked over to Kagome covered her with a blank before walking over to her bed. Yumi blew out the candle flame and settled in t o bed. After a while of just laying in bed with her eyes closed Yumi fell asleep while she was on full guard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ah! I can't take it any more!" Kagome yelled

"Clam down, you're already healed besides what's wrong with relaxing, it's only been three days of doing nothing." Ino said as she looked at Kagome

"I know but if I don't do something soon I'm going to explode!" Kagome growled

"Don't worry, just get well rested, I'm sure the lord will have much for you to do." Yumi said before going under the water.

Ino, Sakura and Yumi had all seen how restless Kagome was so after they did what needed to be done the three went to the spring to try to calm her. She had asked for one quick training lesson but they refused knowing what would happen if they went against the captains order.

"Yeah, so take advantage." Sakura added

"Uh I guess but promise that if I can get permission you'd all come visit me at the castle." Kagome stated.

"Of course we will." Ino replied

"Good…now I think I'll dry off and head over to the tent to sleep." Kagome said as she got out of the water to dry off

"O.K., see you tomorrow before we tend to our chores." Ino said

"Yeah, be careful." Sakura added

"K, bye guys." Kagome said

After drying off and getting dressed, Kagome deiced to walk back. On her way back she picked up on a familiar yet hated scent. Just as she was about to make a run for it the person said, "Where are you going? You are suppose to be resting."

"I was washing to relax Haku, besides why do you care." Kagome hissed

"Because as of awhile ago I am to look after you till the vassals arrive." He growled back as he took a step forward.

"I will make sure that this is true before following you or your jackass orders around." Kagome hissed as she took a step back.

"Fine but once you find out that I am not laying you will follow my orders." Haku stated as he took another step to her.

"We'll see about that." Kagome hissed as she turned around and began to walk away.

Before she could even take her second step, Haku graded her and slammed her against a tree before slamming his lips on hers roughly. 'What the hell, why the he is he kissing me!' Kagome thought but was brought back to reality when she felt his hand move to her breast. She threw him off of her and took out sword while yelling, "Who the hell are you; Haku hates half breeds with his soul!"

"Um…I'm leaving, tell anyone of this and I shall say you are a spy just as I am." Haku lied "They will believe me since you have no one to talk in your defense." He added before disappearing into the forest.

'They would believe me the moment I'd show my fathers necklace and my proof of being a noble blood.' Kagome thought "Bastard!" She yelled out before rushing over to a different spring.

Once she reached the different spring she washed off the 'fake Hakus' scent and headed back to the tent. Once she entered the tent she found a very worried Yumi and a pissed off Ino. Kagome placed her things down before asking, "Where's Sakura?"

"She went out looking for you." Yumi answered coldly

"I'll go and get her." Ino said more in a sigh

"O.K., so why were you guys so worried? I can take care of my self thanks to your guys training." Kagome explained.

"It's not that…the captain has decided that since Ino, Sakura and I are to busy that Haku will be looking after you until you leave." Yumi explained

"That's no reason to be worried. The fucker hates half breeds, besides I can pretty much block each of his attacks." Kagome informed her.

"Yeah, I just don't trust him." Yumi said

But before Kagome could answer Ino walked in with a very relieved and angry Sakura. But before Kagome could say anything Sakura walked over to her and said, "I'm glad your alright." Before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Your acting as if you have more human blood, than what I do." Ino said

"You can't blame me; I was raised in a human village." Sakura said as she sat down next to Ino

"At least they wanted you." Ino said angrily

"What do you mean by that Sakura?" Kagome asked

"My parents were killed when I was young but a human couple found me and looked after me." Sakura explained

"That is why she joined the lords army, to be with her own kind." Yumi added

"Yeah, I got tried of being feared by and watching my parent given death glares so I left." Sakura said

"Whatever, any way so when does Kagome have to follow that stupid son of a bitch Haku?" Ino asked

"Tomorrow, as soon as his is up. So Kagome you should get some sleep. We all need it." Yumi said as she walked over to her bed.

"Night Ino, night Sakura, night Yumi." Kagome said as she got under the covers.

"Night" the all replied in unison.

After that Ino and Sakura walked out and into their tent. Yumi and Kagome fell asleep with their guard on full alert. Kagome because of her encounter with Haku and Yumi because of her worry filled mind about Kagome.

Soon Kagome found herself waking up with a sharp pain. She opened her eyes and found herself on the cold floor and was able to hear Yumi's growl. Kagome looked up and just saw Haku grinning with amusement. She got up and heard Yumi ask, "What do you want?"

"Ino and Sakura need you, Kagome the captain whishes to speak with you." Haku answered

"Uh, I'm going so wait for me out side. I'm going to change." She answered as she stood up and gathered her things.

"Just hurry up you bitch." Haku ordered before leaving their tent.

Kagome quickly got dressed and kept her bag at her side. She knew she would be needing it soon. After walking out of her tent she made her way back to the captains' tent without even brothering to wait for Haku. She entered the tent alone and bowed before saying, "You whished to speak with me?"

"Yes, you are to stay at Haku's side for the rest of the day. After you eat Haku will take you to the other spring at the other side of the village to prepare for the vassals arrival." The captain said.

"Sir, if I could I would like for Ino, Yumi or Sakura to take me." Kagome replied

"No, Haku is just fine, now leave and do as Haku orders." The captain ordered

"Yes, sir." She replied before exiting the tent.

Once out side she found a very happy looking Haku. She growled before walking over and standing at his right side. They stood their in silence until Kagome said, "What do you whish to do first Haku." while thinking 'just wait till you learn who I am. You'll be doing what I say.' bitterly.

"I whish to go to my tent. Then I will take a nap while you straighten my tent out." Haku stated before beginning to walk off

"Yes Haku" Kagome growled 'Stupid mother fucking son of a bitch' she thought angrily.

Once they arrived at his tent she watched Haku lay down while she began to do what she was told. By the time she was done it was time to go and eat. Kagome woke Haku up and told him that she was going to go eat. But before he could tell her to wait for him she was gone. Kagome walked into the launch room and found Ino, Sakura and Yumi all waiting for her with a plate of food for her. She walked over to them, sat down and said, "Please tell me you guys are done."

"Sorry, but what the bastard have you do?" Ino asked

"I had to clean his mess up." She hissed out.

"What are you going to do now? I could use some help with the last of my chores." Sakura said. 'It won't save you but at least you won't be with him for long.' she thought.

"I'll ask but first let's eat." Kagome said happily

Half way through the meal the four were interrupted by an angry yet calm Haku walking over to them. He walked over to the four, stood by Ino and Yumi and said, "Are you done yet bitch? You still need to get your new robes before I take you to the damn spring.

"Sakura needs some help and I was wondering if I could help her a bite before we go." Kagome requested

"No, the captain said not to have you working so finish eating and report to my tent once you have your things." Haku growled before leaving the four alone.

"Where is he taking you?" Yumi asked

"Oh to the spring that is about 2 miles from the other side of the village. So I guess I'll see you guys in the morning." Kagome said as she took the last bit of food she had left and ate it.

"He's the only one going with you?" Ino asked

"Yeah, but I'm going to say night to you guys before I go to sleep o.k., so see you later." Kagome said as she stood up

"Haku won't like that." Yumi said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Like I care, just wait up for me. I'll meet you guys at Yumi's and my tent." Kagome said before walking off.

"I guess we'll be sleeping in your tent tonight Yumi." Sakura said

"Yeah," she replied sadly

"I have to go." Ino said and left.

"Ino should talk to her first." Sakura said

"Yeah, but for now lets just finish what we have to do." Yumi said

Kagome walked over to her tent and looked around to make sure that she was taking everything she needed. After words she met up with Haku after sunset and they informed the captain that they were leaving. After traveling for most of the evening Kagome finally made it there. Once they started a small fire by the shore and after she settled down she turned to Haku and said, "Ok. Now get your ass out of her, I don't want you near here."

"Oh and how far away do you want me to be?" He asked sarcastically

"Half a mile now go." She hissed as she pushed him.

"What ever you stupid bitch." Haku said before taking off. 'Just you wait, the moment I hear you getting out is the moment your mine.' he thought lustfully.

"Bastard" she hissed

After Haku left she looked around and began to catch some fish to eat. After that she waited awhile before she undressed and entered the water. She swam for a while before resting against a large rock that was in the center of the spring.

After awhile of relaxing Kagome finally stood up and quickly wrapped her self up. But before she could get a chance to dry off or even get dressed she was tackled to the floor and was roughly kissed. Kagome quickly threw the person off and jumped up to grip the only cloth that covered her even tighter.

After making sure that her cloth wouldn't fall off she looked up and was shocked by what she saw. There in front of her stood Haku with the most lust filled eyes she'd ever seen. What shocked her more was that he was with out a shirt. She took a step back while growling, "Stay the hell away from me."

"Now why would I want to do that? When you should be dropping that cloth of yours." Haku growled as he took a step closer to her

"I will not tell you again." She hissed

"You won't have to." He growled before going at her.

Before he could reach her Kagome jumped out of the way and took hold of her sword and pointed it at Haku. Haku grinned a lust full grin before drawing his blade. Kagome grip the cloth with one hand and used her other hand to grip her sword. 'I have to get my fans. I have to show him now…what a stupid fool.' She thought angrily

Just as Kagome made her move to go over to her stuff she was thrown back and clawed at. Haku clawed her arm that held her cloth in place only to be angered by the fact that she refused to let go. He then watched her as he said, "So the stupid bitch told you this would happen. No matter, I'll have you yet." before going at her.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who else have you tried this on?" Kagome growled out in anger. 'He had better not.' she thought

"What other girl half demon do you know." Was his reply

"You bastard!" Kagome yelled

Kagome went at Haku and showed her sword into his stomach. Just as her sword was about to go straight through Haku grabbed her hand and threw her away. Kagome got up and looked over her shoulder to find her bag inches away.

"Go ahead and try…it's not like you'll have time to get dressed." Haku said while noticing her moments

"You'll regret that." She hissed as she dropped he sword and ran to her cloth. But at the lost minute she reached for her bag and took out her fan weapons and. She then place the bag around her and said, "You will tell me who else is involved in this."

"You whish." He growled before going at her.

Kagome opened her fan and stood ready to defend her self. Just as she got ready to block him he shifted his weight at the last minute and clawed her back. Kagome fell to her keens before jumping away. They stood in silence for awhile before Kagome threw her opened fan at him. But she missed.

"Looks like the half breed is too weak to hold such a weapon." Haku growled.

"Think again you bastard." Kagome hissed

Before Haku could react he felt the pain of the open fan before he saw her catch it with out a problem. She looked at him and smiled before opening her second fan. "Tell me or be ready to defend your self." She hissed as she got ready to attack again.

"No!" Haku yelled before making the first move Haku ran at Kagome and began to attack with his sword. Once he found an opening he took advantage of it and shoved a dagger into the wound on her arm. Kagome cried out in pain before kicking him in the balls and pushing him away.

Before Haku could even react he found him self in a miko barrier. When he looked up he couldn't believe what he saw. Kagome stood in front of him glowing in a dangerous dark blue color. He watched in horror and fear as he watched her pull something out of her bag. The moment he saw that necklace he began to say every thing.

"The captain, myself and vassals usually come to get those who are taken to the castle." He began to state

"Good tell me more." She ordered


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Lord Inuyasha! What brings you here?" the captain asked confusedly 'shit!' he thought

"My brother wanted me to handle this personally. This is Sango and Miroku they are to be respected. Am I understood?" Inuyasha ordered

"Yes my lord, come Haku took the new girl to get washed up they will return soon." The captain replied

"Excuse me but did you just say you had a man with take a girl to get ready and a child none the less." Sango said

"Yes, my lady you see the other women were out at the time." The captain lied.

"Sango, just drop it, we can question the girl when they return." A tall man with a small ponytail said as he entered the tent.

"Fine but I will be talking to her alone that means with out you Miroku." Sango hissed as she followed them back into the tent.

Mean while Kagome sat down trying to pull out the dagger as carefully as she could. It had hit a vein so she decided to wait until it stopped bleeding. She looked over at the knocked out bastard and with all her anger she pulled out the dagger which caused blood to come pouring out. She stuffed her clothing in her bag and picked up that asswhole and made her way back to camp.

The captain and the lord Inuyasha looked at the ten door and both stood up at the exact same time. They walked outside, with Sango and Miroku close behind, to find most of the army prepared to fight. All expect three girls. Just as the captain was about to ask what was going on Haku's body was thrown at his feet. They looked around only to see a half demon girl standing and covered in blood.

With in a heart beat the three girls that were seen without any weapons stood around the blood covered girl. Sango in rage turned to the captain and yelled, "What the hell did he do?!"

But before the captain could response a familiar voice to Sango yet a unfamiliar voice to the two men that were with her heard it say, "Tell them the truth."

"Captain explain this now." Miroku ordered

"I have no idea what she is talking about but it is clearly that she has betrayed the Lord of the western lands." was his reply

"I said tell them the truth!" she yelled out before throwing her weapon at him.

The captain easily caught her weapon but before he knew it he was beginning lifted off the ground by a very strong miko. He turned and looked at the owner's weapon and for who was doing this to him. But what he wasn't expecting was that his army was now bowing to show their respect to the person that was doing this to him.

"Tell them now!" she yelled again as she walked to him and shocked in with purifying energy.

"Haku, some of the vassals from the castle and I have been taking turns with the women. We began with Yumi." The captain growled out in pain

"You don't deserve to live! I should kill you where you stand you worthless piece of shit!" she yelled as she slammed him into the ground all while losing control.

"Kagome stop it now!" Yumi yelled over her as she watched her friend lose herself all while slowly killing the captain.

"No! He deserves to die along side Haku!" she growled as she brought Haku's body over to the captains and slammed them against each other.

'Did that girl just say Kagome?' Sango thought as she watched the uncontrollable half demon girl go on. Sango looked at the girls features. The face was the same only older looking and her body had matured but what was the light hazel eyes and the dark blue hair. 'This couldn't be her…could it? Only one way to find out.' Sango thought as she walked forward before saying in a small familiar whisper, "Kiki?"

Only one person knew her by that nick name other then her dead parents. Kagome stopped just as she had her weapons ready to cut off their right ot be called a man. She turned around and their she was, her best friend was their looking at her worriedly and her face shocked. Kagome stopped what she was doing and ran at her long lost friend. They met one another and as soon as she was with her friend her true from was shown before she pasted out cold.

"Chain them up now! I'll deal with them later; you three come and help me with her wounds now!" Sango ordered in full rage

"Here Sango…use this to cover her while Miroku and I deal with the army." Inuyasha said as she handed her his haroi.

"Thanks, I'll explain once I'm done." Sango said as she followed the three girls to a near by tent.

Sango was glad that she had help other wise she had no idea what she would have done. After awhile of silence Sango cleared her throat before asking, "Who was the first one?"

"I was, my name is Yumi and I am five years younger then the lord of the western lands."

"My name is Sakura and I was second."

"Ino…the third one." The half demon girl said

"I see…how many are there?" Sango asked

"We lost count after the thirty-second one." Ino answered

"Did the lord really not know of this?" Sakura asked

"No, he send us because he heard that Kagome was a spy and so he send us to make sure it was not so." Sango answered

"Who's going to be left in charge once you leave? Another man just like the captain?" Ino asked coldly before getting up and leaving.

"You must excuse her; she was the only one that fought back besides Kagome." Yumi said.

"I understand." Sango said

"Will she be allowed to stay?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know…I have to talk to her and Lord Inuyasha before we leave. It is not my decision to make." Sango replied

"We're leaving tomorrow and we're taking her with us. Miroku has already left to inform my brother of the happenings here." A voice was heard before any more questions could be asked.

All three girls turned around and saw Lord Inuyasha walking into the tent. He sat by Sango and looked over at the sleeping girl before saying, "You two and your friend shall be in charge just until my brother is able to come and clear things up." He ordered

"Would you like for us to leave my lord?" Yumi asked

"Only if you two have somewhere to go." He replied calmly

Sakura and Yumi bowed before leaving to tell Ino the sweet yet bitter news of what was to occur. Once they left Inuyasha sat at one of the corners of the room before looking at Sango and saying, "Will she lose it again if the prisoners are with us?"

"No, as soon as she wakes up she'll tell me everything that's happened and she'll keep a cool head. I just feel sorry for them." Sango replied.

"O.K. well I'm going to go rest up, I want to get to the castle as soon as we can. We leave at sun raise tomorrow." Inuyasha said as he got up

"What about Kagome, what if she's not awake?" Sango questioned.

"Then you'll ride on Kirara and I'll carry her." He answered before stepping out of the tent.

Sango took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh before looking around. Just as she was about to lay down she heard Kagome moving. She turned around and saw that Kagome was sitting up and looking at her with tear filled eyes. As Sango walked forward to her she heard Kagome ask, "Is it really you…Sango?"

"Who else would it be kiki?" Sango asked before hugging her friend.

"You have no idea how hard it's been with out you." Kagome cried as she let her tears out and set up a barrier so that no one could hear them.

"Shh…Kagome why did you come here? What did that monster do to you?" Sango asked softly.

"After father died… mother and…killed..." was all Kagome could say through her now full blown cry.

Sango held her friend and hoped that it was enough for her to stop. After awhile of crying and opening her wounds Kagome wiped her eyes and looked at her friend before saying, "Mother was murdered just like father…no one wants me and your all I have." I a very depressing tone.

"And I'm all you need, now go to sleep and lower your barrier as soon as you fall asleep. I have to go and gather the supplies to clean your wounds." Sango said as she sat back down.

"Can't you wait till before we leave?" Kagome asked as she laid back down

"Fine just please be still and be care full with your wounds." Sango replied

Kagome gave a weak smile and fell asleep with in minutes. As soon as she was asleep she had Yumi and Sakura guard her while she went to talk to Inuyasha. She walked into his tent and sat down but before she could say anything Inuyasha asked, "So why was she crying and did she open her wounds again?"

"She reopened her wounds when she started crying. Inuyasha I might have to leave the castle." Sango replied

"Why? She isn't related to you." Inuyasha stated

"Because she is like a sister to me and if the lord Marshal wants nothing to do with her then I'm going back with her to reclaim her land." Sango answered angrily.

"What do you mean by 'her land'?" he asked.

"Her mother's relatives sent the wolf demon lord after her so that she doesn't become queen. They also had this Koga guy kill her mother right in front of her." Sango explained.

"Well I thought that her would do that but fine. I don't see why the stupid girl won't just stay until she can handle her stupid family." He growled

"Inuyasha you're an idiot." Sango hissed before walking out of the tent.

Sango made her way slowly back to the tent while thinking about what she really wanted. Kagome was like a sister to her back then but is she now. After this depressing thought she put it aside and entered the tent. Yumi and Sakura went to go look for Ino while Sango went to bed. She had no idea what she was going to do.

The next morning Sango woke up to some moment in the bed that was across her. After no longer being able to ignore it she opened her eyes and saw that Kagome was dressed and standing. Her bandages were already bloody because of her moments but just as Sango was about to say something Kagome said, "Calm down…I'm not as weak as I use to be Sango."

But before Sango got a chance to say anything she saw Kagome glow a unearthly blue color. After the color faded Sango was amazed, Kagome was heal all of her wounds completely. Even the one that was on her vein was gone. Sango smiled before saying, "Nope, I guess your not." Sango teased.

"Sango I'm sorry but I have nothing else o wear. Can I please keep this just until I'm with my uncle?" Kagome asked

"Calm down, just make sure that that will not all while we travel and I'll talk with Inuyasha." Sango said as she began to leave.

"Sango…I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass." Kagome said sadly

"Just make sure that won't fall and we'll leave now. You are to stay away from the prisoners while we travel." A voice was heard before a tall sliver haired, golden eyed, half demon entered the tent.

Inuyasha walked in and saw that the girl was wearing his haroi. The haroi ended just above her keens and was short in arm length. What he didn't understand was why she looked so much like his mate to be. He was brought out of thought once the half demon girl bowed while saying, "My lord, I am lady Kagome…soon to be queen of the east."

"Please just Inuyasha now hurry up and get ready." He growled before walking out and leaving the two alone.

"O.K. did I say something wrong?" Kagome asked confusedly

"No, he just wasn't expected for you to look so much like his mate to be. Kagome don't lose it again K." Sango explained

"Why would I lose it again?" Kagome asked

"Uh, your cousin Kikiyo is living at the castle, she is promised to Lord Inuyasha." Sango answered before walking out

'That bitch can't be here…she's…it's her fault!' Kagome thought angrily.

Kagome sat down and closed her eyes, thinking back to that day. The day when her mother was killed when she had lost every thing. And it is all because of her. Kagome curled up into a little ball and placed a barrier around her self. All the time thinking 'How can I face her…knowing it's all her fault she's gone.'

Sango walked in and found Kagome in a barrier curled up as if she was trying to protect herself. Sango ran out and went in search of Inuyasha. He's sword was able to break through any barrier hopefully she would get to her in time. 'Kagome get a hold of your self.' Sango thought as she looked for Inuyasha


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Flash back

Kagome was walking down the halls to her mothers study. Her mother was going to give her something but she had no idea what it was. But before she could even reach her mothers room she was stopped by her aunt. She was told that the wolf demon prince was near by and wanted her mothers' death.

"Keep my mother safe. I will deal with these low lives, where were they last spotted?" Kagome remembered her words.

"They were last spotted at the other end of the castle, I shall go and get your mother and wait for you at the center courtyard." Her aunt said before leaving her alone.

Kagome ran the over to the other side of the castle and into the forest. She looked around for awhile before she found him. There in a small clearing in the forest was the wolf demon prince him self. Kagome drew her weapons and growled, "Take you fleabags and leave at once."

"Ah, young princess Kagome…it is a pleasure although I hoped for it to be a much peaceful meeting." The wolf prince stated.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she hissed out

"I am Koga…and I want you and your land." He replied as he walked over to her.

"Stupid wolf! Stay away from me and from my land!" Kagome hissed before leaving. 'Something isn't right.' She thought

She ran back to the courtyard and found her mother surround by wolf demons and none of her relatives were around to help her. Kagome threw every one away and placed a barrier around herself and her mother. Her mother fell to her keens and said, "Go...to your uncle in the west. He will help you just show him your fathers necklace." In a very tried voice.

"Mother…who did this to you? Mother you're bleeding!" Kagome cried out in worry

"It doesn't matter…take this and give it to no one. It is your key to take the thrown back…now go!" her mother ordered

"But mother your hurt." Kagome replied

Before her mother could reply Kagome barrier was broken and her mother was hit with an arrow while she was clawed and thrown to the ground. Kagome looked up and saw Koga laughing and licking her blood off his claws. She turned to her mother and aw that she was gone. That when she lost it.

Kagome began to glow a dark blue and there every one around her away form her mothers' body. She than lifted up Koga into the air and send a wave of purifying energy at him before yelling, "Why?! What did I even do to you?!"

"You are a thorn at my side that will be removed." A familiar voce answered her

Kagome turned around and saw who said that but was shocked when she saw her aunt standing there with amusement written all over her face. Kagome growled in anger before asking, "Why? She was you own sister."

"The moment she took an evil demon as her husband was the moment she stopped being my sister. Prince Koga take her, kill her do what you please with her for my daughter shall be brought back to rule." Her aunt stated

"You fucking whore! I'll kill you!" Kagome growled out as she opened her weapons.

"Look around my dear…your surround. Now hand it over and we shall let you live." Her aunt ordered.

"No, I will come back to claim my land!" Kagome yelled before taking off.

Sango stood there wide eyed and in shock. The small girl that she had known as weak was now a smart and strong young woman. Inuyasha's sword could not break through her barrier and what she did not like was that Kagome was crying.

Kagome remembered before she could even make a run for it she was surround by her family and by the wolves. She opened her fans and began to fight. She was hurt badly and even was shocked when they tried to purify her. But just as she was about to be killed she lost control. She threw every one back and kept them still until she was far away. She couldn't cry in front of them. She just wouldn't.

Just as Inuyasha was about to try to break the barrier for the final time the barrier lowered but Kagome still lay passed out to grief for her mother. Sango ran over to her and tried to wake her but she couldn't. Before she could even try anything else Inuyasha said, "Get the prisoners and I'll carry her there. We shouldn't keep the Lord Marshal waiting." as he picked up Kagome.

"Fine but if she wakes up she's riding with me and kirara and you'll take the prisoners." Sango said as she walked out.

As soon as Sango walked out she was met by three very worried girls. Having recognized Yumi and Sakura Sango sighed and looked at the three before saying, "Sorry but Kagome is passed out and we have to meet the lord marshal so I'm sorry but you can't say good bye."

"I see well can you please tell her that should she need anything to just ask." Yumi said

"Oh, and tell her to visit us soon. We went to thank her personally for what she did." Ino added

"But tell her to rest first and foremost." Sakura replied right after Ino made her comment.

"I'll tell her." Sango told them

"Sango hurry up...you know how my brother gets when we're late." Inuyasha was heard.

"OK. Well I'll see you all soon. Please try and clean up those stupid ass wholes messes." Sango said before walking out of the village with Inuyasha

Kagome stopped at a near by stream and tried to wash off all the blood. She was sad but mostly ragging inside. She would find her banished cousin and kill her before she was made queen. Just as she was calm she was surprised by the stupid wolves scent. Before she could react he showed himself and said, "That is not he proper way to treat your mate you bitch."

"Leave me alone! I will never be your mate!" Kagome yelled as she drew her weapons 'I already have a promised one.'

"You will be mine. You were promised to me. You may be a half breed but you will give my pack the ability to fend of a monk or priestesses." Koga growled back

"I would rather die!" Kagome yelled as she attack him.

Koga was able to stab her in the stomach, cut her deeply on the leg and claw her again on back before she got one good shot at him. She hit him once but once was enough. She left her enemy behind with a half chopped off arm while she ran to the west. She only hopped that her uncle would not refuse her just as her mothers' family has refused her.

"When the hell is she waking up…we're almost at the castle." Inuyasha growled out

"Inuyasha you're a jerk." Sango hissed

"Please my lords…have some mercy. The lord Marshal shall surely kill us." Haku pleaded.

"Shut your mouth you jerk, I hope I get the pleasure to kill you both. For if it were me I would skin you partly and cut you slowly for what you've done." Sango hissed

"Hell is truly nothing compared to a women's rage." The captain said calmly

"Aren't you afraid to die?" Inuyasha asked interested in his calmness.

"No, every one dies and I've seen what the lord marshal is capable of doing to one." The captain answered

"I'd kill you and bring you back just to kill you again if I could." Sango hissed out.

"Come on lets rest up at the stream up ahead. That way we can try to wake her with water." Inuyasha said as she pointed to where he wanted kirara to go.

Once they arrived at the stream Sango went over and got some water. Just as Inuyasha had laid the girl down she began to wake up. Kagome was hoping to wake up and see Sango as soon as she opened her eyes. But what se saw only made her growl. There behind the person that was hovering over her was Haku and the captain chained up and grinning.

"Kagome? What happened?" Sango asked

"I…just had to rest sorry if I worried you." She answered as she joined her only family left by the stream.

"Go ahead and get some water. We'll be arriving at the palace soon. Do you want to rest or see your uncle first?" Sango told her while she wet her face.

"I'll talk to my uncle; I won't be staying long anyway." Kagome replied sadly

"What, why?" Sango asked

"I don't want to be a pain, besides I have to go back to re claim my kingdom." She answered

"Well when ever you both are ready. I want o get back." Inuyasha growled at them

"Shut up! All you want to do is be with her." Sango hissed back.

"Sango he's right…we can't keep them waiting...so let's go." Kagome stated as she got up and took her bag from Sango.

"Do you want to ride on kirara with me?" Sango asked

"No thank you, I'll just run." Kagome answered before tuning to Inuyasha and saying, "Lead the way."

"Feh…try and keep up, Sango get the prisoners." Inuyasha ordered before taking off into the forest.

Most of the way was quiet. When every Haku or the captain would try and talk to Kagome Sango would slam them into a tree and kagome would just shock them. When they grew closer to the gates Kagome fell behind Sango and Inuyasha so that they were the first ones seen.

'What if he hats half demons?' Kagome thought. 'What if he kills me with these bastards?' Then I won't be able to kill that bitch and do what mother wanted me to d!' Kagome thoughts began to panic her. So just as Sango and Inuyasha cleared the forest she staid behind and watched.

Just as Sango and Inuyasha faced the lord and Lady of the west they spotted the Lord Marshal and Kikiyo. Sango hopped she could get rid of her before Kagome noticed. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the Lord Marshal ask, "Where is she?"

"Inuyasha…did you two lose her?" a deep vie asked

"We did not…she probably staid behind Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha answered

"Clam down you two, she's probably just nervous. What's her name." a very cheerful girl said

"Her name is Kagome, Miroku...hold these idiots while I go and get her." Sango said as she offered the chains to him.

"Just wait awhile, first I would like to know their crimes." Sesshoumaru said

"They and some of your other vassals have been taking advantage of girls at the training camp at the boarder." Sango answered with hatred in her voice.

"What proof do you have? What if the girl was lying?" Kikiyo asked

Kagome was able to hear every word they spoke. The comment she heard Kikiyou's voice was when she began to get angry. It was now or never and she refused to let her sult of a cousin talk as if she were trash. Before Sango could reply to Kikiyo's statement Kagome yelled out, "Because I can be trusted and I am not just any girl."

'It can't be…my mother told me she was dead.' Kikiyo thought bitterly "And who the hell are you?" Kikiyo yelled back

Kagome stepped out into the clearing and bowed in respect. She then turned to Kikiyo and said, "I'm your queen." While opening her fans and letting her royal markings show to all. The Lord Marshal looked at this girl. She had his brothers' eyes and she had part of her brothers' scent. What convinced him most was the necklace she wore. Kikiyo bowed and automatically stood at her side rather then being next to her mate to be. "I am Princess Kagome and I have come to speak with the Lord Marshal." She stated.

Sesshoumaru and Rin both bowed to show that they acknowledge her as a queen while Inuyasha looked at Kikiyo strangely. Kikiyo would not look at him at all. All she did was keep her eyes close and she was quiet. Kagome took a step forward to face her uncle she the sighed and said, "Sorry I bothered you." but before trying to run off. As soon as she felt a hand grab her wrist she quickly took her hand back and waited.

"Come you have much to tell me. My lord where will my nice be staying." The lord Marshal said

"I'll show her to her room my lord." Kikiyo spoke

"Sango once our guest is through talking with the Marshal bring her to my room so that we can get her fitted." Rin ordered

"I don't mean to be rude but what will happen with those two?" Kagome asked as she pointed at the two chained up demons.

"I will see to it, please you two have much to talk about." Sesshoumaru responded

"Thank you, uncle may Kikiyo come with us; she is after all my cousin." Kagome asked

"If you whish, come on." He replied as he led the way

"My I join you three." Inuyasha requested.

No you do not have to be involved in this." Kagome replied.

"She will be my mate soon; I have every matter in this just as she does." Inuyasha growled

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"Kagome just let him come, I'm sure he would have to know this as well." The Lord Marshal said

"Do not speak unless you have been spoken to." She ordered and caught up with her uncle.

Inuyasha was confused. 'What the hell is going on with her.' he thought. Kikiyo still wasn't looking at him and she looked peal and up set. 'If she hurts Kikiyo I'll kill her.' He thought angrily. Kagome on the other hand was going to have to hold back. She wanted to blast that bitch the moment they were alone. She took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"Is anything wrong my Lady?" Kikiyo asked as sweetly as she could

"No, but tell me, when are you two scheduled to become mates." Kagome replied.

"Soon my lady." Kikiyo answered 'And the sooner we do the sooner I become queen.' She thought bitterly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Lord Marshal left the three that followed him over to his side of the castle. Kagome stood by her uncle while Kikiyo and Inuyasha stood together. After settling down and taking their seats the lord Marshal deiced to begin by asking Kagome, "So why has my brothers mate scent you, is there something she needs?"

"No, my mother is no longer with me. Her own sister had her killed by the wolf demon prince and I was promised to him." Kagome answered

"No nice of mine will marry a wolf, what is the bitches name." The Lord Marshal growled

"The woman that did this, that promised me to a wolf, was Kikiyo's mother. She told me once I was gone that she would have her daughter rule in my place." Kagome replied

"Kikiyo do you know anything of this?" the Lord Marshal growled

"No, I was banished for not listening. I broke some rules but I had no idea." Kikiyo answered, 'Stupid bitch will pay once I get her alone.' she thought.

"What do you whish to do now." He asked

"I whish to rest up and stay here and return back home with Kikiyo." Kagome answered

"You can't take her! She's my mate!" Inuyasha yelled out

"Inuyasha!" Kikiyo scowled

"You will not take such tone! You two are not mates yet!"

The Lord Marshal yelled out but before he could add anything else Kagome said, "Then you will join us when we leave or be left behind. Oh and Kikiyo I would like to have a word with you after I speak with my uncle in privet."

"Yes my lady, come my love we must go and see to my lady's cloth." Kikiyo said as she stood off and pulled him away.

"You must really hate her." Her uncle stated.

"I do…I don't want to rule alone. I'm frightened by the idea. What if I'm not good enough?" Kagome confused.

"You'll do fine. If you're anything like my brother you shall be a strong leader." He reassured her.

"I'm hoping you would come with me just until those damn wolves back off." Kagome stated.

"I'll see what I can do, now go and get some cloth. I need to hand you something later after we eat." He stated as he stood up.

"Thank you but where can I find Sango?" Kagome questioned

"Kikiyo will take you or would you like it if I show you." He replied

"I would like it if you take me. I can't be near her now." Kagome replied

"I understand…follow me." He said.

Kagome followed close by him down the halls. She couldn't believe how well built this place was and how busy it was. Every two or four steps a servant would take a quick bow and run off. They reached a huge door and Kagome walked in and found Sango looking at some dresses while this other girl was checking the length of the cloth.

"I trust my Lady will get my nice some cloth that will sute her." The Marshal sadi to let himself known

"We will now go to Lord Sesshoumaru, he want to speak with you." The short girl said

"Yes my Lady Rin…I shall see you all at dinner." He said before walking out

"Uh, Sango…I'm not use to wearing all the formal shit." Kagome said.

"Well get us to it, now change into this and take that off." Rin ordered

"Yes Lady Rin." Kagome said as she took the gown and changed behind some doors.

"See you don't look bad at all." Rin said as Kagome came out from behind the doors in a black and red gown they had given her.

"Thank you, but I would like to go to my room. I'm tried." Kagome said

"Fine then we'll choose all your gowns." Sango said happily with a grin

"On second thought I'll wait till after we eat to rest." Kagome sighed as she walked over to the two.

After a while of choosing enough gowns and some to sleep in Rin, Sango and Kagome all walked to the dinning hall. On their they saw that Inuyasha, Kikiyo and Sesshoumaru were already seated. She looked around and noted that her uncle was not. But as if reading her thoughts Lord Sesshoumaru said, "He will be here shortly. Just take a seat."

"Inuyasha…where's the stupid monk?" Sango asked

"Don't know." was his short answer.

Before Sango could take another step she froze where she stood. Kagome turned around and saw her friends face a bright red and her eye was twitching. But before she could ask what was wrong she turned around and hit a tall man wearing black and violet robes, while yelling, "You stupid perverted Monk!"

"Sango…my dear you know how my hand is possessed by evil. I could not control it." He stated as he picked himself off the floor.

"Miroku if you do that again I'll…" Sango began but was interrupted when Kagome growled out; "Touch her where she doesn't want to be touched again and I'll cut your damn hand off." while showing her weapon

"Calm down, he is harmless I assure you." A familiar voice said

Kagome turned around and found her uncle standing with a woman. The women had black hair, purple eyes, wore a purple and white gown from what Kagome could see. She also held a fan in her hands but she could tell that it was not like the ones she used. It was harmless.

"Kagome…don't worry I can take car of myself." Sango said slowly

"Uncle you is this?" Kagome asked, 'I don't like her aura or smell. She has the same scent that my father had before he died.' She thought

"Kagome this is Kagura. She is my mate." He answered

"It's nice to meet you." The woman said as she bowed.

"What kind of demon are you?" Kagome asked

"Kagome!" her uncle yelled

"It's alright, I'm a wind witch." Kagura answered

"Well shall we all take a seat to feast?" Rin said not wanting an agreement to start up.

Kagome nodded her head and took a seat next to Sango and her uncle. The meal was quiet up until Kagome stood up and said, "Excuse me but Kikiyo it's time we talk." before walking out and not bothering to wait. Kikiyo told Inuyasha to wait there before he got a chance to get up. After her words were said she caught up to Kagome and said, "Where will we talk?"

Kagome however said nothing and just continued walking. Kikiyo remained quiet up until they reached the garden. Once there she placed a barrier up so that no one could hear what they were talking about. Kikiyo then turned and face Kagome before saying, "So your alive, I thought my mother give you to the stupid wolves."

"I refuse to go with them, besides I do have to get my land back." Kagome hissed out

"Ha, you think you can. I've been lying to these fools since I got here! I even got that pathetic stupid half breed to fall in love with me." Kikiyo mocked.

"You think you've won! Ha, I'm stronger now that you didn't even notice when I removed your barrier and placed my own up." Kagome spat out.

"I don't believe that, you were always weak and you'll always be weak." Kikiyo spat back

"Fine then…try and leave." Kagome challenged.

"Kikiyo turned around to walk away only to be thrown back onto the floor by Kagome's barrier. Kikiyo looked at her cousin with anger and hate in her eyes. Kagome merely grinned and said, "Told you…now go back to your 'love' and say that I went to bed. Try anything to any one and I'll kill you myself." Kagome hissed before lowering her barrier and running off.

'Little bitch.' Kikiyo thought as she did what she was told. 'She will pay…she doesn't know it but I will rule and she will be nothing but dirt under my feet by the time I'm finished with her.' She thought just before entering the dinning hall. "Kagome has gone to bed to rest. She said she will see you all in the morning." Kikiyo said before sitting down.

"But she was not shown to her room at all." The Lord Marshal said.

"Sango and I showed her her room when we were done. It lies next to lord Inuyasha room" Rin explained

"If you'd like I will go and check on her before I go to bed." Sango offered

"And I will help Sango." Miroku said

"Touch her in any way and I will see to it that your manhood is ended." The Lord Marshal said

"Yes sir." Miroku replied in a frightened voice

"Inuyasha, I'm tried would you walk me to my room." Kikiyo stated, 'They did that just to anger me! I'll get them for this.' she thought angrily

"Of course…excuse us." Inuyasha sad as he stood up with Kikiyo

After they had finished eating Sango and Miroku went to check on Kagome. Sango was worried and Miroku was quiet. After walking in silence for awhile Miroku deiced to speak up, so he asked, "What is brothering you? You look upset."

"Nothing…I'm just thinking." was her short answer

"Are you sure...you seem to be worried about something." he added as he stopped her in mid walk.

"I'm sure…I'm just worried about her, she's like a sister to me." Sango confused before walking again.

Once Sango reached her room she knocked before entering the room. Once she opened the door she walked in and found Kagome standing in the balcony just staring off into the sky. Kagome turned around to see who it was that had entered her room and saw Sango. She gave a weak smile before turning back to the evening sky. Sango let out a small sigh before walking over to her. Once she reached her she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I…I'm just tried but I can't sleep her. Not with that bitch so damn close." Kagome confused as she walked back into her room.

"How about I stay here just until you fall asleep?" Sango offered

"Thanks but I'm guessing you have a long day tomorrow. I'll mange, night Sango and thanks." Kagome said as she got into bed.

"Night." Sango replied before going to her room.

Kagome laid awake for most of the night. She had managed to get some sleep but was constantly awaken by nightmares of sounds that would remind her of her parents' death. So after constantly being awaken and not being able to sleep she stood up and got into the haroi that she had yet to return before getting up on the roof to watch the sun raise.

Inuyasha was woken up by the noise that came form the roof. He dressed in his pants only before walking over to the balcony. He looked around and found no one. Before he could look up he heard a voice say, "Sorry if I woke you." Inuyasha looked up and found Kagome just staring at the slow emerging colors of the sun raise.

Inuyasha leaped up and took a seat next to Kagome. That's when he noticed that her legs were mostly espoused and so were her arms. She was still wearing his haroi. Once Kagome felt his sight on her she blushed and said, "Sorry but I feel more comfortable in this. But I'll go change so that you have the rest of your cloth." Kagome said as she moved to get up.

"I don't mind if you wait awhile longer. But I would like it back soon." He stated.

"I'll go and change." Kagome said as she got up.

"Whatever…just hand it over I'll be in my room." He growled, 'Why does she look like so much like Kikiyo.' he thought

Kagome went into her room and got dressed. 'What's wrong with me, why couldn't I just tell him to leave me alone?' She hissed at herself as she changed. After getting changed she crossed thought he balcony and handed him his haroi while asking, "Is Kikiyo up right now?"

"No, she doesn't wake up until later but your uncle should be at the court yard training right now." Inuyasha answered as he took his haroi back.

"Does he train alone?" she asked

"No, but he should barely by warming up." Inuyasha replied

"Thank you Inuyasha…I shall leave you to your duties." Kagome said as she walked over to the balcony to go back to her room.

Kagome crossed over and exited her room. As she was walking down the halls she ran into Kagura her uncles mate. Kagome bowed and said, "Good morning Kagura…did you sleep well?"

"Morning…I slept fine. I only hope you slept as well as I did. Where are you off to?" Kagura asked

"I slept fine…I'm off to find my uncle…do you know where he is?" Kagome asked

"Well I should only hope he is eating. Would you like to join me for breakfast? I am sure he will be there." Kagura said.

"Very well then." Kagome sighed out.

The walk was quiet for the two. The both of them reused to say a word. Once they entered the dinning hall they found Sango and Miroku both barely seating while the lord and lady made their way out. Kagome sat by Sango and Said, "Morning Sango…have you seen my uncle?"

"No, sorry but once we're done how about you and I go and train. I want to see how well you were trained." Sango said.

"O.k., you and Miroku can test me. I don't want to train unfairly." Kagome replied

"Would you like me to tell you uncle that you were looking for him then?" Kagura asked.

"yes, if you wouldn't mind." Kagome answered

"I don't mind, I have to speak with I either way." She replied.

"Sango my dear, how about the both of us go to the spring and wash each others back after words." Miroku said with a perverted grin.

"Monk watch your self." Sango hissed

""let's jut hurry up and eat." Kagome said

"Oh, will lady Kikiyo be joining you?" Kagura asked

"I don't think so." Kagome stated coldly. 'What the hell is this bitch up to?' she thought.

Soon all four of them began eating. Just as they all got up to leave Inuyasha and Kikiyo walked in while they left. Kagome told Kikiyo if she wanted to train with them that they'd be at the court yard before the three of them left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome jumped up into the air and landed behind them. So far she had managed to bog every attack they had. Now she was going to see if they could do the same. She tripped them both before landing in front of them with her two fans open.

"I thought you said you could take me." Kagome teased as she put her weapons away to help them up.

"Wow, who thought you knew how to fight like that?" Sango asked as she got up

"No one, I learn while I defended my mother against demons." Kagome answered

"If I may say…you really must try and fight against Inuyasha. I'm sure you would have a good work out." Miroku stated as he too got up.

"She we go again?" Kagome asked

"I need a break." Sango said

"How about we train?" a voice called out to the tree of them.

Sango, Miroku and Kagome all turned around to see Inuyasha and Kikiyo standing in front of them. Sango turned to look at Kagome but her face was unreadable. "Sure…but I have no bow or arrows." Kagome sad calmly.

"That's alright…I have my weapons." Kikiyo

"Kikiyo?" Inuyasha said

"Don't worry…we're just going to train." Kikiyo said warmly as she moved over to ht field.

"Are you sure…you are an archer." Kagome said ass he drew her weapon back out.

"I'm sure." Kikiyo replied.

"Very well then…Sango count it off." Kagome ordered.

"O.K. one…two…three!" she yelled.

Kagome and Kikiyo stood still and watched each of their moments. Kikiyo was the first to move. She went at Kagome and opened one fan. She tried to stab her but missed. Kagome jumped back and opened both her weapons. Then she jumped up in the air and threw one at Kikiyo. 'Fine, we'll play it your way.' She thought bitterly.

Kikiyo forced the weapon back and move away. Kikiyo landed at her new spot just as Kagome did. Kagome ran at her and closed one fan while reaching for the other. Just as Kagome pulled back Kikiyo managed to cut Kagome on the arm.

"Nice try…keep your guard up." Kikiyo mocked.

"Don't worry…I will." Kagome said as she healed her self before going at Kikiyo

Kagome threw her weapon but missed her mark. Kikiyo stood there and laughed at her cousins' aim. But just as she was bout to attack she felt the sharp edge of the fan hit her back. Noticing that this caught her off guard Kagome grabbed her other weapon knocked her down and pined her all in one moment.

"Nice try." Kagome said as she pulled back to allow her to get up.

"Thank you…I shall train harder." Kikiyo sad as she lay still on the ground.

"Kikiyo!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to her side, "You bitch, this is training you don't attack for real." He yelled at Kagome.

"Calm down if you hadn't panicked you would have noticed that she isn't bleeding." Kagome hissed as she walked away.

"Inuyasha…I'm fine." Kikiyo said as she looked into his golden eyes.

"Kagome let's go and wash up." Sango stated

"Coming…use your energy to locate the weapon next time." Kagome told Kikiyo before leaving with Sango and Miroku.

Once thy were gone Inuyasha looked down and looked Kikiyo over. Kikiyo sighed but allowed him to make sure she was fine. After checking that she was alright he asked, "Why didn't you tell me you had those." while pointing at her weapons.

"I did not think you needed to know." Kikiyo answered.

"Any thing else your hiding from me?" he asked in a hurt voice

"Inuyasha I'm sorry…I love you." Kikiyo said hoping that he would calm down.

"Feh…let's just go and get you cleaned up. My brother wants to talk to all of us in the throne room." He said as she held her hand.

"Do you know what it's going to be about?" Kikiyo asked as she allowed him to lead her to her room.

"No, but every one is to report before sunset." Inuyasha answered

"O.K…. later do you think we can watch the sunrise." Kikiyo requested

"Anything for you love." He said.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" Kikiyo yelled, 'Damn it, Kagura you better be doing your fucking job. I have to tell Naraku of my lands weak state.' she thought.

After waiting on Kikiyo, Inuyasha and his son to be mate walked into the throne room. There in front of them sat Sango, Miroku, Kagome, The Lord Marshal, Sesshoumaru, and Rin waiting for them. They both bowed before taking a seat. Kikiyo looked at Kagome and stared at her before turning to Inuyasha. Just as she turned back to face every one Sesshoumaru said, "Glad you two could make it, now Rin and I have deiced to throw a ball to introduce Kagome to our lands."

"What?! But you don't have to!" Kagome snapped

"Who would lead her out? She has no one." Kagura said

"I will escort my brothers' daughter and she shall look for a mate to rule with." The lord Marshal said

"Don't jump to conclusions, what if she wants to lead her self out?" Rin replied

"Rin, Kagome wouldn't want that, I thought she'll want to same desperate." Kagura added

"What if I lead her out…I mean I am her cousin, Inuyasha can lead us both out." Kikiyo implied.

Inuyasha turned and saw the look on the poor girls face. She was enraged and beyond mad with a hint of depression. Just as he was going to say something Sango deiced to say something.

"I could come out with her…I'd want to be with a friend then a stupid perverted monk."

"No, she is my brothers' daughter and my blood she will do what I say." The Lord Marshal bit out

"That's enough!" Kagome snapped, "I will show up alone regardless of what others think! I will wear the colors I want so quiet trying to control my every damn decision!" Kagome yelled out before running out of the room.

"I don't think she'll be joining us at dinner tonight." Inuyasha stated calmly.

"I'll go look for her." Kikiyo said as she got up

"NO, I will…I can talk to her." Sango replied as she too got up.

"That's enough! I will look for my nice and no one lese!" The Lord Marshal yelled before storming out.

The Lord Marshal left the room before anything else could be said. After awhile of looking and searching the near by woods Kagome was not found. Sango told every one that she probably went to relax at the how spring and not to worry. After dinner Kikiyo stated that she was tried and whished tog o to bed. After walking her to her room Inuyasha went back to his room.

Inuyasha entered his room and was able to hear and smell the tears of Kagome. He looked around thinking that she was probably hiding somewhere in his room until it hit him that she could be on the roof. He walked over to the balcony and looked up to find Kagome sitting with her chin on her keens crying. Inuyasha jumped up and sat next to her. Before he could say anything Kagome turned and looked at him before saying, "What do you want? Please just leave me alone." sadly before staring off to nothingness.

"Look you know they all mean well…just calm down. Tell them what you want." Inuyasha said

"I want my parents! I want to be around people who actually give a damn and know me!" she snapped before crying harder.

"Uh…just stop crying! Look how about we get to know each other and I won't tell you what to do." Inuyasha offered hoping that that would get her to stop crying.

"Ha, Kikiyo has you working for her. The moment I trust you is the moment I die by that bitch's hand!" Kagome hissed out.

"Look I don't know what the fuck you're talking about wench but how about I tell you shit about my past and you ask questions. Then I'll ask you a question. Is that fine with you?" Inuyasha bit out harshly.

"You swear that you'll keep it between us and you won't go telling Kikiyo?" Kagome asked as she calmed down a bit.

"You have my word now will you please calm down." He stated

"I'm already calm…um are your parents' dead?" Kagome asked the first question to begin the game.

"You don't beat around the bush to you?" he replied

"Nope…now answer my question." She said

"No, they died long ago…so why do you hate Kikiyo?" Inuyasha stated

"Please…I really don't want to talk about that." Kagome answered.

"Fine…how'd you learn to fight?" Inuyasha changed his question

"I learned by fighting. Sometimes I'd come close to death but my mother would help me heal. I only hope I can make her proud." She answered.

And so it began. Meanwhile Kikiyo claimed out of bed and walked over to her balcony and looked around. She jumped down and entered the darkest part of the forest. Just as she came to a clearing where the moon light hit perfectly a vice was heard say, "You're late. What took you?"

"The voice was then given a body when a tall figure I a baboon sauté stepped out and showed him self. His voice was deep and cold with no sign of emotion other that hate. Kikiyo bowed and said, "The lands are weak…now is the time, as for my cousin…I shall have her ready for you by the ball."

"And are you certain I will be invited to this ball." He asked

"Yes, my lord…your name has been added to the list. Kagura has taken control of the lord marshal so this shall grantee you a dance with her." Kikiyo replied

"Good…but know Kikiyo…should you fail me I shall kill you and let you die a painful death." The voice said.

"Yes my lord… I shall tell Kagura that we have spoken. When do you want her to kill the lord marshal?" Kikiyo replied

"Later." And with that said he was gone.

Kikiyo simply bowed and walked away. 'I shall talk to Kagura tomorrow. For now I shall rest.' she thought. Kikiyo entered her room and settled down. It took her some minutes before she fell asleep knowing that soon she would rule and be the strongest in her clan.

The next morning Kikiyo found Kagura waiting for her to get up. Kikiyo sat up and faced Kagura. Kikiyo rubbed her eyes and stretched while she waited. After growing tried Kagura finally said, "Well…when can I kill him. I'm growing tried of him and fast."

"Our lord said to wait; he left without even answering that question. But he did say for you to convince the lord Marshal for her to dance with him." Kikiyo ordered.

"Whatever…well come on before we're late to breakfast." Kagura said

"Oh and for now just get her to wear the purple gown that has the lords blood that will control her." Kikiyo hissed as she exited the room.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Kagura stated calmly

"She doesn't have to tell you twice what?" the Lord Marshal voice was heard.

Kikiyo and Kagura stopped in their tracks and tuned around to see the lord marshal staring at them. Both girl looked at one another before Kagura walked over to her mate and wrapped her arms around him and said, "That Kagome will be taking my place in the mating ceremony."

"I see...well if Kagome has agreed then I see no harm. Well shall we go to breakfast? I'm sure Inuyasha is waiting." The Lord Marshal said

"Yes, let us eat dear." Kagura said sweetly, 'I can wait to rip him apart.' She thought evilly.

"I believe he is still sleeping. Usually he is the one to weak me." Kikiyo said 'He better be asleep. Whether or not I'm using him he said at least better be loyal.' she thought angrily.

Once they arrived they saw Inuyasha eating quietly along side his brother and his mate. Kikiyo let out a breath she didn't know she held. She sat next to him and Kagura. She was glad he was not with her. Sesshoumaru and the Lord Marshal on the other hand threw him death glares for the scent that was mixed with he's did not sit well with them.

'Shit…their thinking the wrong thing. They must also smell her tears.' Inuyasha thought as he kept his head down. 'What the hell am I going to do if Kikiyo believes their assumption?' He continued to think. He was brought back when he heard his brother ask, "Did you sleep well brother." In such a cold voice that it go his mates attention.

"I slept fine, Kikiyo how did you sleep?" Inuyasha asked hoping to avoid his brothers' question

"I slept fine; oh do you know where my cousin is. I was hoping that she would take Kagura's place at the ceremony since she is family." Kikiyo answered.

'God damn it! Is the world out to get me?' he thought before saying, "I think she's still sleeping. I woke up and I heard her sound asleep in her room."

"Oh, well I'll ask her later. "Kikiyo replied.

"Inuyasha…I would like to speak with you after you're done. You'll find me in fathers' old study." Sesshoumaru said before excusing him from the table.

Rin, being worried about her mate left the table along side him to try and calm him. After they walked out Sango, Miroku and Kagome all walked in. to the Lord Marshal surprised his nice seemed more relax and happy while Miroku looked as guilty as ever. Kagome sat down next to Sango and her uncle. Before she could say good morning Kikiyo asked, "Kagome...may you do me an honor by being at my side for Inuyashas' and mine mating ceremony?"

"What happened to Kagura?" Sango asked before Kagome could answer

"She feels that Kagome as my blood relative should be at my side and not her, so she will be fine if Kagome says yes. "Kikiyo explained.

"I suppose so, oh Inuyasha Sesshoumaru told me to tell you not to meet him but my uncle." Kagome replied before she began to eat.

"Well if you all will excuse me. Kikiyo I'll see you later." He said before walking out.

The rest of the meal was quiet while Kagome talked with Sango. They were gaining the bond that they had lost now that they were able to talk. Every thing seemed to be going well…for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Lord Marshal stopped down the halls in search of the lord. 'How the hell did that human raise her?!' he thought angrily, 'Did she tell her it was alright to mess around like a whore?' he went on. He continued his train of thought until her had reached the door. He walked in and said, "Why will you not talk to your brother?"

"Because Kagome explained to me why her scent was on him so take a seat and I shall explain it to you." Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

"Then I shall hear it form her." He said as she turned to leave.

"You honestly believe she will listen when you have treated her nothing more than a solider? She is a young woman so respect her decisions." Rin stated as she stood in his way to leave.

The Lord Marshal let out a low growl but other wise sat he was told. Once he and Rin were seated Sesshoumaru nodded before closing his eyes and saying, "Kagome, apparently had enough energy and control that none of us were able to find her on the roof over her room."

"What was she doing on the roof?" The Lord Marshal asked

"She was crying…apparently she was sad and mad. She is old enough to make her own decisions. Inuyasha found her calmed her down and carried her to her bed before he fell asleep." Sesshoumaru explained

"So you see we as in myself, my mate, Kagome and you shall speak with her and if she whishes we'll still throw the ball for her." Rin added

"I agree…but then what if she chooses the wrong man to be her mate?" The Lord Marshal replied.

"Then she will deal with her problems. She is strong and strong willed. I know she will be fine." Rin stated

"Very well…we shall speak after dinner but for now I shall go and see if my niece whishes to train with me." The Lord Marshal said as her stood up.

"Or maybe you should get to know her better." Rin implied

"We shall see you both after dinner in the throne room." Sesshoumaru said as he left with his mate.

'Get to know her? If I do that then I'll want her to stay.' he thought. The Lord Marshal pushed the idea to the back of his head. He sniffed the air and followed Kagome's scent to the court yard. The monk and demon slayer were with her. After closing in enough he watched for an opening. The minute Miroku and Sango attacked at the same time he threw a knife that aimed at her arm.

Kagome had been training with Sango and Miroku and so far they had yet to hit her. Just as they both attacked her she noticed a weapon being thrown from no where at her. She threw Sango and Miroku in one quick moment and caught the weapon easily. She then threw a small knife and was surprised when her uncle caught it and jumped out.

"Nice…I see my brother taught you well. Sango, Miroku go and look after the army. I shall be spending time with my niece today." The Lord Marshal said

"What shall we have them do?" Miroku asked

"You and the demon slayer test them one by one. Who ever is too weak shall run till ordered to stop. Now leave us." He ordered

Sango and Miroku both bowed before going off to what they were told to do. He turned back around to find his niece holing up her daggers ready for an attack. 'Doesn't she get it? We're not training.' He thought as he walked over to her. As he reached he he said, "Put those down…we're not training."

"Then did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if what I did upset you but it was just to much." Kagome said as she slightly lowered her guard while placing her weapons away.

"We need to talk…I want you to tell me, only what you want me to know about you." he replied calmly.

"Where did you come from?" Kagome asked 'it was Rin, Kagura or Sango that put him up to this.'

"I would just like to know what kind of person my niece has grown up to be." He bit back.

'Fine if he's going to be stubborn than I mind as well just snap back the truth.' she thought before saying, "Don't give me that crap. You and my father are the same the only time her would speak with me was when mother told him to."

This got him completely off guard. Here he thought that she would listen and do what was requested. But no she growled and threw the truth at his face. 'Just like her out spoken mother.' He thought before saying, "I've been caught…it was Lady Rin's idea however I choose to do so."

"Ha, that's the same shit my father would tell me. Besides I know much more about you than what you know of me thus I shall say what needs to be said," she said calmly.

"And what exactly do you know of me?" he questioned while letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"I now that before you approved of my mother and fathers mating you injured my father and almost killed my mother." She said with an amused grin on her face.

"That was a long time ago. Any way since it would be fair…if you please." He said as he motioned for them to keep a seat.

"Well I like to do what I want and if I hate a person I'll hide it till I see the prefect chance to get them." She began

"Do you really want to rule alone?" he asked

"No, but if I must I will. I will make my parents proud to have had me." Kagome said softly.

"You'd do anything for them wouldn't you?"

"Of course, my father trained me to be strong than any demon. My mother was there for me for support when I was teased or beaten by relatives when father die. I was so weak then." she whispered.

The Lord Marshal sat there in shock. He never knew how deep and what a smart child his niece was. Yes she still had the next 100 or more years before she would die of old age but she was still smarter than some captains he knew.

"The worst part of it all is…I never got a chance to tell them both how much I loved them. I never once was able to find out if my father really hated my for have been born a girl." Kagome whispered the rest of what she needed to say.

"He didn't hate you. I have letters that he sent me…he was proud of you. Proud that he had such a strong daughter. After we speak with Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin I shall hand you the letters to read." The Lord Marshal spoke effortlessly.

"I would like that very much." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Well let us go then, we have to speak with them after dinner." He stated as he too got up.

The Lord Marshal and Kagome both content that they were able to understand one another. Mean while Sango and Miroku were about to go up against the last two solider that were to be tested until Kikiyo and Inuyasha walked over to them. All the solider bowed and Inuyasha was the one to ask, "Where's the lord Marshal?"

"Nice to see you too." Sango hissed.

"You've been busy Inuyasha. You really should take a break from your daily activities." Miroku stated.

Immediately Miroku was thrown to the floor by the fierce force of Inuyasha's and Sango's blow to the head. Sango then turned to Inuyasha eyed him before saying, "He'll be at dinner. He had to talk with Kagome about something."

"Is my cousin alright?" Kikiyo asked

"Yes, I assume after they talked the Marshal would train her so we shall see them shortly." Miroku said as he got off the floor.

"Would you like to test the last one?" I need to feed Kirara." Sango asked as she lowered her weapon.

"Yeah, sure…Kikiyo do you want to go on ahead or wait?" Inuyasha replied.

"I'll go on ahead. I'll see you in a bit." Kikiyo answered as she walked off.

"O.K. see you later kio." He whispered in her ear before letting her continue.

Kikiyo smiled warmly before turning around. Once she was alone she made a face of pure disgust. 'Stupid half breed. I can't wait to painfully end your life.' Kikiyo though bitterly. She walked into the dinning room and met up with Kagura. Both exchanged looks before Kikiyo greeted everyone.

"Kikiyo…where is my brother?" Sesshoumaru asked as he placed his cup of tea down.

"He is helping Sango and Miroku finish off the testing. They will be her shortly." Was her short answer

"Kikiyo…I would like it if you sat on my side.' Kagome stated more of a command than a request

"Yes of course my Lady." Kikiyo said 'Stupid bitch, where the hell is Inuyasha going to get here. She is planning something I know it. Kikiyo thought angrily.

Just as Kikiyo had finished settling next to Kagome Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked in. Sango smiled knowing full well what Kagome was planning. Inuyasha on the other hand looked hurt and angry. Why didn't she want to sit with him but be fore he could say anything Kagome spoke, "I asked her to sit at my side. You may sit in front of her if that is what you whish."

Inuyasha merely growled but sat in front of Kikiyo. The first half of the meal was quiet and uneventful up until Kagome deiced to announce what she was to do. She took in a deep breath cleared her throat and waited for every ones attention. Once she had it she said, "Lord Sesshoumaru Lady Rin…I have to apologize for my out burst yesterday and would like to say that as much as I would like to not have a ball and let things be…"she looked over at Kikiyo and saw a moment of anger before continuing, "however it would be rude so I gladly accept the ball."

"I see, well when would you like for it to take place?" Lord Sesshoumaru asked

"First of all if I don not sound rude I would like for Sango, Rin, Kagura and Kikiyo plan to plan the ball. I hate planning them. Second I would like for e Lord Inuyasha to be my escort for the evening." Kagome explained.

"What?!" both Kikiyo and Inuyasha yelled.

"And what reason do you have to choose my brother who is to be mated to your cousin." The lord questioned.

"I was to test him to make sure that they will be loyal to one another. I don't want them to fight at my castle." Was Kagome intelligent answer

"Lord Marshal do you have anything to say of this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, I trust my niece's decision." Was his short answer

Before Sesshoumaru of anyone else could speak Inuyasha stood up anger flared in his golden eyes, and for a brief moment the bloodiest red color was seen in his eyes before he yelled out, "Are you all crazy?! I will dance and escort my mate!" with such venom in his voice that it even shocked Sesshoumaru.

However before anyone else could speak Kagome growl was heard and her eyes soon matched his. She looked up and said, "Fine escort her but how do you intend to prove that you will be loyal to her." With such venom in her voice that it even shocked Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha!" Kikiyo yelled out

"Kikiyo... How can you let her do this? This bitch doesn't even know how we treat each other or how we fell for one another!" he growled out.

Before anyone could say anything the lord Marshal moved to grad him by the throat to yell at him. However he was surprised when he saw him glowing and being picked up the ground. He turned and it was his own mate to be that did this to him.

"Inuyasha…she is my queen however I disagree that is way I am requestion to stay at his side while you spent time to show her that you will be loyal to me." Kikiyo whispered before placing him down gently.

"I'll give you a week before I make up my mind. Now if you excuse us. My uncle and I need to tend to something." Kagome said calmly before standing up to leave.

"Kagome…I need to speak with you later." Sango said

"Then tonight in my room, you too monk." And with that they were gone.

"After the Lord Marshal handed her the letters he had promised he to leave her alone to read as she pleased. After reading a few she deiced to stop since Sango was to speak with her. After waiting patently a knock came before Sango, Miroku and surprisingly Lady Rin walked in. Kagome turned around and said, "Good evening lady Rin."

"Good evening…I'm sorry to have come however I need a date and the colors for your gown." Rin said

"A month form now and I have what I will wear." Kagome answered.

"OH, O.K. than I'll let you guys be. Good night girls." Rin said before leaving the room

"Night." They all replied.

After Rin walked out Kagome let out a long sigh and sat on her bed. She closed her eyes as she fell back to lay down on her bed. She opened her eyes looked over at Sango and Miroku and said, "I'm such a selfish fool."

"Kagome are you alright?" Miroku asked worriedly

In the little while that he has known Kagome she had come to be like a sister to him. That's why when he grew found of her he wanted to rip the dead bastards that had tried it to hurt her to shreds. Sango was the same only she had the pleasure of killing the bastards.

"Yeah kiki, what's up?" Sango added

"I want you guys to come with me. I don't want that bitch to come back with me and I want people there that I know I can trust." Kagome explained.

"But Kagome…I…we can't just take off." Miroku said unsure of what to do

"I'll come…I'm not letting those asswholes hurt you at all." Sango hissed almost to quickly for Miroku's liking.

"Sango you could think about it you know. I know you want to stay." Kagome said sadly.

"Damn it Kagome! I'm going I love Miroku but I refuse to abandon a friend!" Sango yelled out.

After realizing what she said her eyes want wide and her face became a bright red. Sango was about to turn and run away when she said that Kagome had paralyzed him she staid. Miroku's eyes were wide and filled with such joy. Kagome just said, "Then stay, true love is one thing I will not let you run from." Before jumping out the balcony and leaving the two alone.

Before Sango could do anything she was pulled into a tight hug. Slowly she found her self hugging the person back knowing full well that the arms that held her dearly were those of the man she loved. After awhile of silence Miroku lowered his head and whispered, "I love you too…I've always loved you." in to Sango's ear.

Sango closed her eyes as she held back her tears of joy. How she came to love him a pervert was beyond her but the only thing she knew was that she loved him and cared for him. She opened her eyes and said, "We should go and talk with the Lord and Lady."

"Your right we should…come on let us get it over with." Miroku sad as he pulled away from their embrace. 'Should I…what if she pushes me away? Later…Later I shall kiss my Sango.' he thought.

Sango and Miroku walked down the halls and into the main room where they found Sesshoumaru, Rin, Inuyasha and Kikiyo talking. They both bowed but staid in the room until Sesshoumaru asked, "What is it?" to try and avoid his brothers question.

"Sango and I whish to be married as well." Miroku began, "We also whish to go with Kagome to look after her from her family." Sango added.

Inuyasha forgot all about his argument as soon as he heard those words. He grew angry and enraged. Sesshoumaru looked over at his mate and then back to the two he nodded his head before saying, "As you whish. Will you marry here or once you arrive at the eastern kingdom?"

"We will marry at the eastern kingdom; I feel it is too soon for marriage." Sango answered

"I understand, now if you will we need to finish this discussion with my little brother." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Of course, good evening my Lord, My Lady." the said before walking out together.

"I'll be with the stupid wench for three days and no more. Kikiyo…lets go." Inuyasha growled out.

"Inuyasha…My Lord, My Lady." Kikiyo said as she was being pulled out of the room.

"Sesshoumaru…this does not set well with me. Something bad is going to happen." Rin stated.

"Rin…I to fear but I will keep you safe. Stay at my side and I shall forever stay at yours. Sesshoumaru said as he held his mate close.

Mean while Inuyasha dragged Kikiyo down the halls. He stopped once he reached her room and finally looked her in the face. Her eyes were cold yet her smile told him she loved him. He gave a weak smile before saying, "Kikiyo, kio you know I would always be loyal to you."

"I know…she's just trying to help." Kikiyo said to reassure him

"That's not it…she…I think she's trying to keep us apart." Inuyasha said

"That's silly…just relax and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning my love." Kikiyo said before kissing him passionately.

"Night kio…I'll see you in the morning." Inuyasha said before returning the kiss.

Once Kikiyo was sure he was gone she left once more to meet with her lord and lover. Inuyasha on the other hand entered his side and went straight for the balcony. There he found a sleeping Kagome. 'Stupid wench.' He thought as he crossed over.

He picked her up and laid her on her bed. He covered her and watched her sleep for awhile before her returned to his own side. 'These next three days best go by fast.' He thought before entering the dream world himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Inuyasha woke up by the sound of a knock on his door. He quickly got up and walked over to the door. But before he could open it the door was opened and Sesshoumaru wand Kagome walked in. Kagome bowed while Sesshoumaru said, "Today, you two shall spend the day on a boat ride. All there is for you to do is to walk over to the piper." in a calm expression.

"Lord Inuyasha…how are you this morning." Kagome greeted.

"Just fine…shall we go." He asked, 'Once we're alone I'm going to find out why the hell this bitch is keeping me from my mate.' He thought angrily.

"Thank you lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Inuyasha and I will be on our ay." She stated as she bowed before hew walked out.

As soon as Sesshoumaru was out of the room Inuyasha said, "Cut the formal crap he's gone."

"Nice to see you too baka, oh and thanks." She said as she walked over to his balcony.

"Feh, whatever…so why'd he show you in? Your right next door?" he asked as he got dressed.

"Don't know…he's the one that woke me up for the damn boat ride but I have other plans." Kagome said happily.

"And that would be?" he questioned.

"You'll find out soon." She said as she turned to face him. Once she saw that he was ready she added, "If you can keep up." with a grin before running off.

'What the hell is this wench planning?' Inuyasha thought as he set off to follow her.

Inuyasha was surprised once he realized where she was leading him. He had no idea that she knew the beach to be this close by. However he had never been to this part recently and it seemed familiar to him. He stopped at the entrance of a cave before sniffing the air. "Hey wench! Get outta there!" he yelled into the cave.

Just as he sniffed the air and caught the scent of two familiar scents but before he could even name the scents he heard, "Inuyasha…help!" Kagome yell out from within the cave. 'Stupid bitch.' He thought as he unsheathed his sword and entered the cave.

After walking in farther into the cave he picked up the scent of blood. Once he reached the back of the cave a light was shown from a whole. He jumped down the whole. Once he landed he saw Miroku gathering some water and Kagome and Sango cooking some fish. That's when it all came back, he Sango and Miroku had found this place once when they were younger but when he and Kikiyo met he just stopped coming.

"Hey Inuyasha…are you gona want some fish or are you gona get our own?" Sango asked as if nothing.

"I thought you guys abandoned this place once I stopped coming." Inuyasha said as he looked around.

Till this day it still amazed him. On the walls there laid crystals that were all shorts of colors. It was large and to his left there was a small opening that led to the ocean. He remembered that they used to swim in to that their scents wouldn't lead anyone to their hiding spot.

"Hey, Inuyasha…come on the fish are getting away." Miroku was heard

"Hey you still can't catch a fish. Miroku you're hopeless." Inuyasha yelled before running and joining his friend.

Inuyasha was happy. There he could be himself, he was himself and not even Kikiyo could break this. He felt free and for some reason this confused him and angered him but for now he was with friend and just pushed the thought aside.

"Thanks Kagome, we had no idea what we would've done if this didn't work." Sango said happily.

"Don't worry, let's just eat." Kagome smiled.

"You've got that right." Sango spoke before she turned to the guys and yelled out, "Hurry up or you're cooking your own food!"

"We're coming; don't need to get mad about it." Inuyasha growled out

"Sango dear, we were merely catching fish." Miroku said innocently as he came up to them soaking wet.

"Yeah sure, and that's why your all wet." She bit out.

"Come on…I wona swim after we eat." Kagome said

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Inuyasha stated, 'Kikiyo? No her eye's are cold this woman's are much warmer. Kagome.' he thought.

"Whatever, lets just eat." Miroku said.

After they ate it ended up being the girls who fell asleep and the guys just getting into the water. After splashing each other with water Miroku called a trace before he said, "How about we wake up the girls?"

"Are you crazy? They would kill us." Inuyasha growled.

"What is the mighty hanyou afraid of some girls? Come on Inuyasha besides…you have a better chance of getting away then what I do." Miroku explained

"Fine but you're going to owe me one." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the water.

Miroku carefully picked Sango up while Inuyasha picked up Kagome. Once they were in place both of them shock the girls' lightly. Just as they were opening their eyes they were dropped into the cold water. The girls could hear the guys laughter from under the water. Once they popped their heads up Sango yelled out, "You guys are jerks! Just wait till we get out hands on you!"

"If you can catch us!" Miroku yelled back.

"You two aren't going any where." both guys heard a cold feminine voice say.

"Run Inuyasha run! Run for your life!" Miroku yelled as he took off

"I don't think so." The voice stated again.

Before either one of them knew it they were both paralyzed and lifter up the ground. The only thing they could move was their heads. Both Miroku and Inuyasha turned around to see Sango grinning like a mad man and Kagome grinning as if the devil had convinced her to do something. 'Oh shit' Inuyasha thought. He did the only thing he could think of, "Miroku it was Miroku's idea!" he yelled out.

"I know but you help." Kagome smiled before dropping the two into the water with herself and Sango.

"Your evil." Sango said

"I know" was all she said.

"You bitch!" was the first thing that came out of Inuyasha's mouth when he came up.

"Well next time don't do it." She hissed

"Kagome…what are those things?" Sango asked as she noticed some fish latching themselves on to her leg.

"Sango! Get them off her! They feed of mikos and monks energy!" Miroku yelled as he fought to take his off.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she tried to take the leeches off of her.

Kagome clawed at her legs only to have more hook on to her hands. She jumped out of the water and landed on the cave floor. She fell and lay helplessly until she reached for her daggers and cut her skin so that the leeches fell off. She then cut off the ones on her hands before lying completely down. Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku carried her away from the water. "Kagome…Kagome…Kiki!" Sango yelled.

"Chill out… I'm fine." Kagome hissed as she healed herself

"What the hell are you doing?! That's why the damn things got on you!" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha calm down, Kagome stop it I'll heal you." Miroku said

"You guys just trust her." Sango hissed out for her.

"Sango thanks…how about we go and find a nice spot for a pick nick in the forest." Kagome said as she got up.

"Great…what are we eating?" Miroku asked

"What ever you two can find, Sango and I are going to the spring." Kagome answered

"Who the hell said that? I say we stay here." Inuyasha growled, 'I don't want to change again.' he thought.

"Oh, then how about Sango and Miroku go and look for food and we'll stay here. I still have some questions." Kagome offered

"O.K. then I'll go ahead and take Miroku. We'll get some food and we'll bring it down. I'll ask Sesshoumaru if we can camp here for the night." Sango said as Miroku helped her climb up.

Once Sango and Miroku were out of sight Kagome walked over to the wall of the cave and looked at the colored rocks. She found an interesting looking rock that looked like a heart. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was a nice deep blue. Inuyasha turned around and found her eyeing the rock. He closed his eyes and asked, "Why do you really want to keep Kikiyo and me apart?"

'If our still thinking that that bitch is in love with you then you must really be in her spell.' she thought. "To wake sure your loyal to her." was her short answer.

"Your right, I don't care as much as I say I do but you, you are a lair. You hate her yet refuse to tell me." Inuyasha spoke.

"So what if I do hate her? At least I haven't tried to kill her. When I was young she tried to kill me. She is a liar and a cheat." Kagome spoke as she walked over to him and handed him the jewel.

"I love her yet…I do not feel loved. Kagome what has she done to me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha please keep me at mind and she shall no longer have power over you. Please don't forget your friends." Kagome replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome, Sango Miroku…you shall always be in my heart, thanks but I think I should get back to Kikiyo…we are getting married." Inuyasha said as kindly as he could before standing up and leaving all the while whispering "Sorry Sango, Sorry Miroku."

Kagome sighed and laid down in a ball…it hurt her to see that Kikiyo had made him forget. Kagome remembered the moment she saw his golden eyes. But now their was nothing to do. He had forgotten her and she would never get to tell him the truth.

Miroku and Sango came back down to find that their friends had left. Sango and Miroku only assumed that they will return. Miroku turned to Sango and stepped closer to her while saying, "Now how about we have some fun of our own my lovely Sango?"

"How about we go back and tell Lord Sesshoumaru that this isn't going to work." Sango hissed.

"Sango…we are engaged. How about we come back after words?" Miroku asked

"Shut the hell up! Kagome and Inuyasha have been mates to be since they were three." Sango cried out.

"Don't you think I know, but we're dealing with a strong spell? Unless Kagome has the strength to break it we can only sit back and watch." Miroku said seriously.

"Uh, Kagome…Inuyasha what are we going to do with them?" Sango asked

"Push them to love." Miroku answered before pining Sango to the wall.

Before Sango could say anything she found herself kissing him back. After awhile Miroku pulled back for much needed air while Sango held her heart. She turned her back and said, "Let's go." before walking off.

Mean while Inuyasha walked down the halls and looked for Kikiyo, he had visited her room only to find that she was not there. On his way to dinner he ran into one of the maids which informed him that she was assisting Rin with the ball plans. Inuyasha had then decided to make his way back to his room. ON his way he bumped into the Lord Marshal, "Sorry Lord Marshal."

"Indeed, where is my niece?" he asked

"She is still with Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha answered

"Oh, well I shall take my leave." The Lord Marshal said

Inuyasha entered his room and looked at his bed. Just as he lay down he felt a rock in his haroi. He took the rock out and saw that Kagome had managed to give him the heart shaped rock without his knowing. He smiled and closed his eyes before going to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey thanks for reading. Oh and I want to thank the following people for their reviews: **

**Angelaine **

**1s2MomoChan**

**Angels-do-exist**

**And now for the story. **

After the three days were up, Inuyasha felt like his old self. Kikiyo noticed this when he would disappear for hours on end and not even return till dinner. After a few weeks she decided that she would ask him tonight. This reminded her of the date of the ball. Kikiyo calmly placed her chop-sticks down and said, "Lady Kagome?"

"Kikiyo…what is it?" Kagome responded as she also placed her chop-sticks down.

"Well the date has been moved up to this coming full moon since Inuyasha would like to wed before we leave." Kikiyo stated as she took hold of Inuyasha hand.

"But that's five days from now." Sango replied

"Whatever, uh Sango you'll dance with Miroku, Inuyasha with Kikiyo and my uncle with Kagura. I escort my self. Now if you'll excuse me." Kagome said as she stood and left the table.

"Sango, may you please go and speak with The Lord Marshal about these arrangements." Kikiyo requested.

"I'll go with you Sango." Miroku said before Sango could reply.

"I need to speak with Rin anyway." She hissed

Once the room was empty Kikiyo moved her hand from Inuyasha's hold and turned. He was confused and she knew that he knew she was mad. Kikiyo took a deep breath and said, "Inuyasha…what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me way?" was Inuyasha's answer

"Are you sure? Inuyasha I hardly see any more and when I do it has to do with the lords business. Do you still love me?" Kikiyo spoke softly

"Kikiyo! I will always love you! I've just been busy with Miroku and Sango. Come no I'll show you where I've been." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"I don't want to go…I want to stay here with you.' She said.

"Fine…let's go to my room and we'll take a nap." Inuyasha said as his voice turned softer.

"I love you!" Kikiyo said as she stood up. 'Ha, like I would mate you. My lord will take me with him within five days.' she thought.

While Kikiyo and Inuyasha went in their way Kagome, Sango, Miroku, the Lord Marshal, Sesshoumaru and Rin were all in the throne room. Kagome looked down and then looked over at Sesshoumaru. She let out a long sight before saying, "I'm calling it off. He just doesn't remember so I guess we really weren't in love."

"I see…have you at least tried to remind him." Sesshoumaru asked

"She hasn't, Sesshoumaru let me and Miroku speak with him. I'm srue we can make him remember." Sango said.

"NO…"Rin spoke quietly, "If he can't even remember her, the one he promised himself to then he does not deserve her." Rin said the last bit louder.

"Kagome…what do you whish to do?" The Lord Marshal asked.

"Uh, if I can not find a suitable King at the ball then I shall rule alone." was her answer.

"Very well the, is that all?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Yes, oh and I would like to leave before Inuyasha and Kikiyo's mating. Sango and Miroku will wait for them." Kagome requested

"Very well, Lord Marshal may you please go and chose the finest guards for the ball." Rin said

"Yes my lady." He replied

Kagome had walked out and went off on her own little world. She had told Sango that she wasn't eating tonight but no to worry. As she pasted the castle wall she spotted her favorite spot to sit when watching the ocean. It was a huge rock with a flat surface to sit on. 'I'm truly meant to be alone.' were Kagome's only thoughts as she stared of at the sunset.

Mean while Kikiyo lay on Inuyasha's bed, Kikiyo was resting her head on his shoulder. To only one's eyes Inuyasha looked at peace and as if he was in a wonderful dream. However that was not the case. Inuyasha saw his younger self at the eastern lands. How'd he know it was east he had no idea. But before he could do anything he heard a voice say, "Thank you for coming Lady Izayoi."

Inuyasha looked up and saw his mother standing in front of women who seem to be the queen. Instantly he bowed his head in respect only to get his ears rubbed. That was when he heard his mother ask, "The Lord Marshal sends his regards. How is your daughter?"

"Uh, she won't get down from the god tree. And who is this?" the women answered as she looked over to Inuyasha

"This is my son Inuyasha, he is just like Kagome. Inuyasha would you pleas find a small hanyou girl. She's up a tree in the garden." Lady Izayoi said

"The garden is behind you and make a left." The women added

"Mommy?" the boy said

"Don't worry Inuyasha, just follow my scent." Lady Izayoi said

Inuyasha saw his former self run down the halls and into the garden. He saw himself jump tree from tree until he found a huge one. That tree held the girls scent strongest. After taking a deep breath he said, "Hey girl, get down here!"

"No, Go away!" she yelled

"Your mother wants you." He tried again

"No!" was heard

"Stupid girl!" the little boy yelled before jumping high into the air. He landed on the branch just below her and said, "Are you stuck?"

"Hey your just like me." The girl said

"Why you up here?" he asked.

"My daddy's gone and now my mommy wants me to be more princess like."

"I like your hair." The boy said with a blush to try to make her feel better.

"Thanks, I'm Kagome."

"I'm Inuyasha, so you want to play a game?"

"Yeah!"

Inuyasha continued to see himself. The games and the girl were always their. Then it jumped to one scene where he was holding on to the girl for dear life and she was crying and his mother had a weak smile.

"No!" he watched himself yell out, "Mommy can't she come with us? She's my friend and I love her!" he yelled

"Mommy" the girl began, "Please, no one likes me here! I want to be with Inuyasha!" she yelled

Both women looked at each other then smiled. Lady Izayoi took the young girl in her arms while the girls' mother took the small boy in hers. Both hugged the two before lady Izayoi spoke, "Kagome if you truly love my son offer him blood. Blood of which is your."

"And if you truly love my daughter take her blood and offer her yours. And by doing so you two shall be betrothed." Lady Higarashi said.

"And if so then you shall wed once you both meet again." Both mothers ended at the same time.

"Inuyasha watched as the girl took out a dagger and cut her flesh. She handed over her bleeding arm and he took it. The young boy drank the girls' blood. He used her weapon and did the same. Before they left they said good-bye but not for long.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around her. She had fallen asleep in their little hiding place. She looked around and saw that she was surrounded by the stupid leeches from before. She took out her fan and killed them off. She quickly left not wanting to leave it dangerous for Sango or Miroku.

Kagome walked over to her favorite rock and watch the sunset. Just as she was about to lay down she let out a long sigh and said, "I know you're their just show your self Sesshoumaru."

As if on cue the tall Lord of the western lands walked out of the shadows and stood by her. He bowed and stared off into the same sunset she saw before saying, "Your uncle whishes for you to eat. As do I, if you'll like we have moved your room next to Sango's." he explained.

"Thank you…where is Lady Rin?" Kagome asked as she stood up

"She is waiting for us at the gate. Shall we go then?" he replied

"Thank you…I'm sorry to be a pain." Kagome said

"Trust me you are not a torn but the mare opposite. Now let us go before Rin comes looking for us." Sesshoumaru said

Kagome merely nodded and took off. Once they met up with Rin all three of them walked to meet Sango, Miroku, her uncle and Kagura for dinner. On their way there however Inuyasha and Kikiyo joined them. Kagome however sped up her pace and was the first to arrive. She sat by Sango and Rin and did not speak. The silence in the dinner table was soon stopped when Kagura asked, "So have you set a date?"

"No, Inuyasha and I were going to set one at noon however we fell asleep." was Kikiyo's answer.

"I think we should o it a week after the ball. That way you will have time to pack before your trip." Kagura stated.

"Kikiyo…come with me, I whish to speak with you." Kagome hissed as she stood up

"Yes, of course my lady." Kikiyo said as she and Inuyasha stood up.

"Alone, Sango Miroku I'll need to speak with you both after words." Kagome said coldly

"I'll be fine…just finish your meal." Kikiyo said before walking out alone.

Kikiyo walked out only to be thrown to the ground. She stood up and saw her cousin. She was in her true miko/demon from. She had a blue strip of hair that stood out in her night black hair. Her eyes we a hazel color that stood out as well.

"You bitch!" Kikiyo yelled as she stood up. She knew no one could hear them because of her cousins' barrier.

"yes I am a girl dog, but I would like to know who's scent is all over you. And don't say Inuyasha because there is a different scent on you." Kagome hissed.

"So you caught me. Like he would believe you I've missed up his blasted memories. Now let me go or I swear to god I will kill him at the ball." Kikiyo hissed back.

"I will kill you if you do such a thing. Now go back to them and say I've gone to my old room." Kagome ordered

"Oh, and another thing, give me the jewel your mother gave you. Where is it?" Kikiyo bit out coldly.

"I ate it while I was running from the wolves. Now leave me be." Was her simple answer before she took off.

After Kikiyo walked in and informed Sango and Miroku where they would find Kagome she took her seat next to Inuyasha and continued her meal. 'My lord will not like this. But at least he'll enjoy ripping it out of her.' she thought evilly. Mean while Sango and Miroku walked into find Kagome seating at the edge of the balcony rail crying silently.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Kagome what did she do?" Miroku asked

"Nothing but a hurtful threat…I'm leaving right after the ball. I can get the army to help take back my kingdom and I'll meet you there." She said as she wiped away the tears.

"Kagome what she tell you?" Sango asked

"And why did you pull her out." Miroku added.

"Uh, nothing, just please leave me…I want to be alone." Sango I'm sorry but I just can't, I have to think." Kagome spoke softly

"We understand…just please call me or come and get me if you need anything." Sango said

"I will don't worry." was her sad reply.

After Sango and Miroku left the room she slowly walked over to her bed and curled up into a ball. She placed her self in a barrier and cried herself to sleep knowing full well that Kikiyo had won. She had managed to take her parents away and now she was taking away the only person she'd ever love. She just had to let it all out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! I want to thank the following people for reading my story: **

_**BiggestInuyashaFanEver**_

_**Angelaine**_

_**Miko-Sakurako**_

_**1s2MomoChan**_

_**Angels-do-exist**_

**And now on with the story!**

Kagome had spend the last of the four days she had training and laying in her room. Every one thought she was just excited to go home but in reality she didn't want to leave. Soon the day of the ball had arrived and there were many who could not wait. Kagome sat on the roof over her room until she heard some one enter her room. She turned around and was told, "Come on…it's time. Don't worry, you'll find a mate."

"Thanks Rin…so how do I look?" Kagome asked.

There before Rin stood Kagome in a beautiful gown that was a perfect blue. She was in her true from and looked just outstanding. Rin let a signal tear escape her eye before she said, "Great, you look wonderful."

And with that they both left. Once they arrived Rin took Sesshoumaru's side and walked in. After hem Kagura and the lord Marshal entered the room. Inuyasha and Kikiyo watched from their seats as each of them came out. All eyes were turned when Kagome entered the room. Kagome took in a deep breath before saying, "I am Lady Kagome, Queen of the eastern lads and I thank you all for being her today." before giving a slight bow.

All the guests bowed in return. Sesshoumaru than stood up and said, "Now let us feast and enjoy this wonder full evening."

"Once that was said the musicians began to play and began to dance. As Kagome tried to make her way to take a seat next to Sango she was stopped by a human noble that had light brown eyes and light brown hair.

"Good evening my lady, I am Hojo…my I have the pleasure of escorting you to your seat?"

"Good evening Hojo, well do you know Lady Sango?" Kagome replied

"Yes I do, are they whom you are seating with?" Hojo asked

"Yes, if you please." Kagome smiled

Inuyasha watched as Kagome was lead to her seat by, in his opinion, a weak human. For some reason he felt jealous of him. He pushed it away and tried to ignore it. As Kagome was seated Hojo left to his sitting place. After picking her food Kagome decided to take a breath of fresh air. But just as she stood Hojo came up to her and asked, "Lady Kagome…would you like to dance?"

'God mother-fucking damn it! Oh, I'll get some air after this.' Kagome thought before saying, "Sure…Sango, Miroku will you excuse me?"

"Of course…good luck." Sango said while whispering the last part.

"So, my lady how is your evening so far?" Hojo asked as he lead her to the dance floor.

"I am enjoying my self but do tell which lands are you from?" Kagome asked, 'Please don't let him be to the east.' She thought.

"Oh, I live west of here. A village that is closer to the ocean. My father is the head of the human town." was his answer.

"I see…would you stay there for your entire life?" Kagome asked

"No, I do plan to go in search of a wife however I don't think I have to any more."

After that statement Kagome became quiet. She had no way to tell him or even an idea as to get him to let her be. However the gods were in her favor that night because her uncle stopped the two and said, "I'm sorry Hojo but I would like to dance with my niece."

"Very well, Lady Kagome I do hope we may talk before the night is over." He said before handing her over and walking away

"Thank you, after this I would like to get some air." Kagome whispered low enough so that only the both of them could hear.

"I see, why not at least meet some nice demons who will surely not boar you." He stated.

"We will see." was her short and very simple answer.

After the song was over thy both stopped. Kagome walked pass Inuyasha and Kikiyo as if they weren't there. Inuyasha however was confused, he thought he loved Kikiyo yet he got angry if another male cam to close to Kagome. Kagome took in the fresh air. It was a full moon. Kagome then was districted by some one so she turned around and was surprised. But she turned back around and asked, "What do you want Inuyasha?"

"My brother wants you; there is a lord who claims to rule your lands." Inuyasha answered calmly. 'Has her scent always been this strong.' he thought.

"What fool would…oh lead the way." Kagome said, 'I'll kill the fool that dare try and rule my lands.' She thought angrily.

Just as they were walking gin they noticed that every one was quiet and that Kikiyo was standing along side Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru then heard say, "I am glad my brother has found a mate and so I am pleased to announce that Prince Inuyasha and Lady Kikiyo shall be mated a week from today."

As the crowds cheered Kagome made her way to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha began to dance with Kikiyo which did not go well with him since he whished to over hear there conversion. Kagome bowed slightly before saying, "Who are you?" in a cold voice.

"I am lord Naraku. I've been ruling the east since the lady lost an attack. The people chose me." He stated knowing full well her question.

"Will you be staying for the marriage?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Yes, only if I am allowed." was his answer.

"Sesshoumaru, I think he should stay. I need to know what happen before I leave." Kagome said, 'He's scent…it's the same Kikiyo had on her.' she thought.

"Very well…Naraku you are welcome to stay. Now if you'll excuse me my mate is calling." Sesshoumaru said before walking away.

"Kagome…who is this?" The lord Marshal asked as he came up not at all liking the looks this man was giving her. Kagura stood at his side.

"This is Lord Naraku…he will be staying so that he can explain to me how my kingdom fell." Kagome answered emotionlessly.

"Well Lord Naraku this is my mate Kagura. Would you two like to join us?" He stated

"It is a pleasure Lord Naraku." Kagura said as she slightly bowed

"Actually I was hoping that Lady Kagome would give me the honor as to dance with me." Naraku stated smoothly

"One dance, and then I shall sit with my uncle." was her icy answer.

Inuyasha watched as Naraku lead Kagome. He watched how he held her and eyed her and it did not set well with him. He was being split in two. The demon blood that ran through him yelled to him, 'mine….mine…mate!' while his human side told him he loved Kikiyo.

"Inuyasha…are you alright?" Kikiyo asked while snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh…yeah I was just wondering who that guy was." came his simple answer.

"Oh, that's Lord Naraku…would you like to meet him?" Kikiyo replied.

"Yeah he…there's something about him I don't like." Inuyasha said as he stopped dancing and lead Kikiyo out to them.

Just as Naraku was about to ask something Kagome stopped bowed and said, "I hope you two will be happy." Naraku turned around and bowed. He noticed that Inuyasha had eyed him before asking, "Who are you?"

"I am Lord Naraku, it is a pleasure."

"Naraku this is Lord Inuyasha and his soon to be mate Kikiyo." Kagome hissed as she eyed the both.

"It is a pleasure." Kikiyo said

"Kikiyo…I need some air. Go and sit by Kagura till I come back." Inuyasha said. He didn't gave her any time to agree he just left.

"Shall we continue then?" Naraku asked as he held on to her again.

"Oh, yes um Kikiyo tell my uncle that I must speak with him tomorrow." Kagome said before once again dancing.

Kagome was at a lost. The whole time her demon blood scrammed to just jump into her mates arms. That Naraku was not her mate. While it killed her to stay still she did what she had to. She just needed some air. She couldn't stop the hurt or her demon side to leave her alone. Kagome was focused to ignore her thoughts when Naraku said, "Would you like to see more of me after this ball."

"No, I do not whish for a mate the only thing I whish of you is to give me my lands back." Kagome answered in a voice that was colder then snow.

"If I may but why not?" Naraku added

"Kagome acted as if she leaded her head on his shoulder to rest in order to whisper in his ear, "Because your scent is all over Kikiyo. That and we are already related seeing as how your blood is the same as Kagura's." Kagome than stood up straight and added, "Now if you excuse me I need some air."

Naraku merely bowed before walking over to speak with Kagome's uncle. 'Kikiyo you stupid bitch, now we have to get her out of here in two days.' Naraku thought angrily. Naraku reached the table before saying, "Lord Marshal I would like to speak to you about Kagome."

"What about my niece?" he questioned

"I would like to take her hand in marriage." He requested as he bowed his head.

"Have you spoken with her?" the Lord Marshal asked

"Yes, she told me to speak with you before she left to get some fresh air out side." Naraku answered.

"See, well I think we should…" The Lord Marshal stopped mid sentence and zoned out. He looked to same yet he was not. He was possessed to say, "Very well, you may take my niece as your wife."

Mean while Kagome took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. She knew Inuyasha was watching her but she didn't care. She just felt right just to be close to him. After a small silence she said, "Do you mind if I join you? I'm not up to going back to all those people." After a small silence Kagome heard him say, "Feh, do what you want wench."

Kagome easily jumped on to the roof and sat down next to him. She lightly slapped him before staring up into the sky. She was happy now; even if it wouldn't last she deserved to be happy for a short time. That's what she believed. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Inuyasha say, "So…what's wrong with you? Why have you been avoiding me?"

'It hurts…I just can't take it any more.' she thought sadly, "Because you don't remember me."

"I…I do but…I'm just confused." was his truthful answer.

"Inuyasha…you're happy and if you're happy with her then so be it. I will stay alone. Just promise me that you'll never hurt me." Kagome whispered.

"I could never hurt you." He whispered back as he took her into his arms and held as if she were the world's only treasure.

Kagome tensed but soon relaxed and staid in his arms where she felt safe and warm. 'Wait…he's promised to her.' she thought. 'But he was promised to me first.' her demon blood said. Just as she closed her eyes her body pulsed. Shed looked up and saw Inuyasha staring at her. His eyes were filled with a strange emotion.

"Inuyasha…what are you…" Kagome was stopped mid sentence when Inuyasha gently placed his lips on hers. She sat there in shock not knowing what to do. But when he asked for entrance she closed her eyes and gladly let him in. The kiss was short and gentle. Once it ended Kagome jumped down and walked back in.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"Nothing…I loved it…meet me tonight at our spot." he heard Kagome's voice say.

Inuyasha jumped down and walked back in. he hoped that Kagome could hide their mixed scents from every one. Once no one told him any thing he let out a long sigh and just sat next to Kikiyo quietly.

Mean while Kagome sat next to her uncle quietly. She was thinking and she couldn't get the kiss out of her head. She was brought back to realitiy when her uncle stood up and asked for every one's attention. She looked up at her uncle and thought, 'What's wrong with him…he looks like his being controlled.'

"I am pleased to announce that my niece, Lady Kagome, is as of now been promised to Lord Naraku. The ceremony shall take place in the eastern lands." He said proudly.

'Kikiyo you bitch!' Kagome thought angrily as she stood up and said, "This is not yet certain. Naraku and I need to speak. I shall retire for the evening. Thank you all for coming." she spoke in such an icy voice that even Sesshoumaru was surprised by her coldness.

Kagome walked out and ignored any one who came close to her. She send a death glare at Kikiyo. Just as she reached the door Naraku stood in her way. He smiled at her and said, "May I have one last dance?"

"No, now let me pass." She hissed as she showed her fangs.

"And why not?" he questioned

"I do not dance with crap like you, now move before I fucking move you." she growled out loudly.

"Very well then…good night my Lady…my love." he whispered the last part before getting out of her way.

Once she was out she left to her room and changed into a outfit that was similar to Inuyasha's. Once she was changed she made sure she had her weapons and took off to their underground meeting place. Once she arrived she build a small fire and laid down and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Sango…where is Kagome? She is not in her room when I checked." Kagura asked

"I'll go look for her. Tell the Lord Marshal I shall arrive with his niece for breakfast shortly." Sango said before running off. 'There's only one place I can think of where she can be.' she thought.

Just as Sango entered the cave she found Inuyasha and Kagome yelling at one another. Sango cleared her throat and before she knew it he had their attention. She took in a deep breath and said, "Kagome your uncle wants you to eat with us. Naraku is waiting." Sango said his name with venom.

"See…what the hell would you have done if those leeches got to you while you were sleeping!" Inuyasha replied

"The hell should I know. Besides why would do care. You love Kikiyo not me!" Kagome yelled out.

"Your still my friend you stupid wench! Besides I would have gotten into trouble." He said angrily.

"Guys…their waiting for us! Oh, Inuyasha Kikiyo wants you." Sango said before making her way out.

Kagome ran after Sango and left Inuyasha alone. Once they entered the dinning room Kagome sat by Sango and Miroku while Naraku sat next to the Lord Marshal. Kagome ate slowly and did not speak a word. Kikiyo and Inuyasha had left. The silence was broken when Kagome's uncle asked, "Kagome, when are you setting the date?"

"We are not setting a date; I will not mate with him. Now seconded of all uncle…I free you from the captive spell you're under." Kagome stated before shocking him with miko energy. What surprised Kagome was that her uncle did not pass out meaning she did not set him free.

"Kagome…I think we should at least get to know one another before you make up your mind." Naraku spoke

"No, all I want to talk to you about is how to get my land back." She hissed.

"Kagome you are to respect your soon to be mate!" The Lord Marshal growled loudly

"No, Naraku is not suppose to be my mate!" she yelled out but stopped herself form saying the rest.

At this point Kagome was standing up and yelling in anger. She was so upset that her demon was starting to surface. She had some purple strips on her right check and her eyes were darkening. Once Sango noticed this she realized she had to stop her. So before the Lord Marshal could say anything else Sango said, "I'm going to go visit Yumi, Ino and Sakura…would you like to join me Kagome?"

"I would love to join you. I'll try and convince my self to come back." She hissed the last part out before leaving the room.

"Inuyasha…what's going on?" Kikiyo asked

"Don't worry Kikiyo…why don't you go with Kagura and make sure your gown is coming out fine. I'm going to make sure they get there o.k." Inuyasha said as he got up.

"O.K. but be careful love." Kikiyo said.

"I will kio…so don't worry." Inuyasha said before going after the two

Just as Inuyasha had reached the back wall Sango's and Kagome scent had slip. Sango had gone in one direction while Kagome's want at the other. Just as he was going to follow Kagome's he turned around and found Sango staring at him. Before he could say anything Sango said, "She needs to be alone. She went to our spot but she put a barrier up. She said for me to tell you to go and get her at sun down."

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know…I guess she knows something and she has no idea what to do about it. Any ways just get her at sun down." Sango replied.

"Feh…fine…I have to get back to Kikiyo." And with that he was gone.

Sango took in a big breath and mumbled to her self, "fool…he has to remember before it's to late." before taking off herself to the other direction.

Kagome held her keens at her chest as she cried. She had woken up last night when Inuyasha had entered the cave she looked around and found that he was holding something in his hand. She rubbed her eyes before saying, "Inuyasha…what's that you're holding?"

"Feh…nothing…what are you doing so close to the water?" he asked.

"Sleeping, I guess. Want to join me?" she teased

Inuyasha's face turned ten shades of red before he said, "No, who would want to sleep with you." in a growl. 'You would you idiot! Mate! Mine!' his demon blood yelled at him.

"Fine then you can leave. I'm staying here a little while longer. And when I mean I, I mean by you gone."

"Fine with me wench!" he said as he turned around and left, all the while aching inside for leaving her.

Kagome let a small grin appear on her lips. 'I was such a fool. I still am after I tell Inuyasha this I'm going to kill Kikiyo, that lying bitch Kagura and that no good bastard Naraku.' She thought angrily as she looked around her before closing her eyes.

"What do you think Inuyasha? Isn't my gown beautiful?" Kikiyo asked as she tried it on.

"Yeah…listen Kikiyo I'll be running late to dinner. Can you please tell everyone that." He requested.

"Of course but why?" she asked. 'That stupid cousin of mine is falling right into our trap.' she thought evilly.

"Sango couldn't get to Kagome so I'm going to go and get her at sun down. That should have been enough time for her to have cooled off." Inuyasha answered truthfully.

"I see…do you want me to come with you?" Kikiyo added

"No, I'll be fine…Kikiyo…has Naraku been near you or is that Kagura's scent on you?" he asked as he noticed her scent change.

"It's Kagura's scent…I haven't seen Naraku at all." Kikiyo lied. 'Stupid bitch is weakening my hold on him.' she thought angrily.

"Oh…well I'm going to go and talk with my brother. I'll see you later." He said before leaving.

"Is he gone yet?" a voice asked.

"He's gone kio…Naraku we're going to have to do it tonight." She said as she turned and faced the half dressed demon in front of her.

"Indeed…but first let us finish what we started." He said in a husky voice.

Inuyasha entered his fathers' old study and looked around. He then noticed a portrait of his mother. Realizing what it meant he walked over to the portrait and took it down. Behind it there was a door that only his blood could open. Just as he was about to open it he heard his brothers voice say, "What are you doing?"

"I'm claiming my true sword. There's on in here for you too. They were fathers. He told me where and how to get them but only to claim the one that was meant for me." He explained.

"What reason do you have for doing this?" Sesshoumaru asked

"The protection of my family and friends. Humans and demons." Was his simple answer

"Then I shall help you, for you and for my family. Open the door." Sesshoumaru said

Inuyasha cut his hand and allowed his blood to flow free. He placed his arm so that his blood would land in a small whole at the edge. After the first two minutes the door slowly opened and there were stars that led down. Once they reached the bottom they entered a small hall way that held flames for light. They arrived at the center of the room where two swords laid side by side. One was named Tensiga while its brother sword was Tetsusiga.

"So how do we know who gets what?" Sesshoumaru asked

"O.K… just pick one…if we get shocked then we chose the wrong one." was his brothers' intelligent answer.

"How smart are you." Sesshoumaru mumbled before walking over to the Tetsusiga.

Just as he was about to touch it he felt a pulse call him. Only this pulse came from the Tensiga and not from the Tetsusiga. Both brothers looked at one another and switched before reaching for the sword. They both took hold of the swords at the same time and felt a rush of power go through them.

"This is interesting…what can your weapon do brother." Sesshoumaru asked

"I don't know…but I think we should head out so that I can lock the door." Inuyasha said

"Very well then, we'll test them later in battle." Sesshoumaru replied

After he close the door and placed his mother portrait back Inuyasha turned to his brother and then to the sword. 'He's not going to like this but I have to tell him before he tests it out.' Inuyasha thought.

"What?" his brother asked

"The sword that chose you is known as the fathers' fang of healing. I was left with the sword of destruction." he informed his brother.

"I know…I heard fathers voice when I grabbed the blade. Inuyasha did you hear fathers voice too?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Yeah, but I thought I was going crazy. Guess this means we're both going crazy." Inuyasha mocked

"Very funny little brother. I'm going to fine my mate and you should get yours as well. Before you lose her." Sesshoumaru stated in a matter-o-factly way.

But before Inuyasha could say anything Sesshoumaru was gone. He tied his sword to his side before he left he room himself. Just as he closed the door he heard a voice say, "Good morning Lord Inuyasha." before turning around. There before him stood Naraku.

"Naraku…are you lost or are you looking or someone." Inuyasha asked.

"Well actually I'm looking for my soon to be mate. Have you seen her?" Naraku asked

"NO, you should ask her uncle. He should know where she is." Inuyasha spoke coldly. 'she's not yours, she's mine…my mate." his demon blood raged.

"I see…then why is her scent on you?" Naraku added

"Because I helped bring her back this morning, now if you excuse me." Inuyasha growled. 'Naraku has Kikiyo's scent mixed with his. Then if she's mated to him…I will mate with my soon to be wife…Kagome.' Inuyasha thought.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have kept you." Naraku stated before walking away.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand made his way down the halls and into his and his mates' bedroom. There he found her sitting on the bed just looking off to no where. It was mid after noon and the closer it got to sun set the more unease she'd get. Before he could say anything she said, "I think we should skip dinner tonight."

"And why not, you need to eat." was his reply.

"Because I have a very nerve raking feeling that we should not go." was her cold answer.

"Rin…everything is fine…I promise that you have nothing to worry about so you will eat." he stated.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru! Every time I say I have a bad feeling you make me push it away. Well guess what? I'm not going to this time. You can eat without me tonight." Rin yelled surprising her mate and herself. 'When did I get so violent?' she thought.

"Rin…I promise you and the pup will be fine." Sesshoumaru stated

"Sesshoumaru you…wait put?" Rin asked

"Yes, Rin you are carrying our unborn child." Sesshoumaru informed her.

"How did this happen? What if I get hurt?" Rin began to panic.

Before she knew it she felt safe in the one persona arms she knew she would always be safe in. she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. 'I guess I could just eat, after all…I do heave to eat for two now.' She thought. But before she could say anything she heard Sesshoumaru say, "Please believe me when I say nothing will happen to you my love."

"I trust you and I believe in you. Now we should probably be the first ones there. I only want to eat and then leave." Rin said as she began to tense up again.

"Don't worry nothing will go wrong." He replied. 'If anyone hurts her they'll die by my hand.' He thought enraged.

Mean while Kagura, Kikiyo and Naraku all stood in a barrier made by Kikiyo. The Lord Marshal dead deicing body laid before them as they plotted the last steps of they veil plan.

"Kikiyo you shall kill Rin to show the stupid dog we mean business before putting him in a barrier. Kagura you shall separate the two lovers." Naraku ordered.

"Yes lord Naraku." Kagura replied

"Naraku?" Kikiyo asked

"What is it Kikiyo?" Naraku asked tiredly.

"How bout we try my plan. I mean I would like to separate that cheating bastard from his mate again and Kagura can kill everyone in front of that slut." Kikiyo explained

"I like it…Kikiyo how I love your wicked mind." Naraku said as he wrapped his around her.

"So what shall I do?" Kagura asked

"You shall wait until I give you the order to kill them off one by one. Is that understood?" Naraku growled

"Yes it is." Kagura stated

"Good now let us go and meet the soon to be former Lord and Lady of these lands." Naraku said as he walked over the Lord Marshals body before leaving.

Kikiyo and Kagura followed Naraku as they made their way to the dinning hall. Naraku walked as if he were the devil about to take over the world while Kikiyo walked happily knowing she would soon ride herself of her stupid cousin. They walked into the dinning room and found that Sesshoumaru and his mate Rin had already began to eat. Just as they seated them selves Sesshoumaru said, "Once Rin is done we will retire for the rest of the evening."

"I' sorry Sesshoumaru but you and your wench shall have to wait with us for your worthless brother and his stupid bitch." Naraku spoke with a hateful voice.

"Naraku you bastard! You shall leave these lands at once!" Sesshoumaru growled as he stood up with his claws lengthening.

"I will do no such thing. So sit down." Naraku stated simply.

Before Sesshoumaru and Rin knew it they were both blasted and pined against the wall. Rin's fear and panicking aura was driving him off the wall. Sesshoumaru growled and watched in anger as Kikiyo and Kagura laughed at him. He then yelled out, "Kagura where is the Lord Marshal?!"

"He's dead…he's been dead for days actually." Kagura answered.

"I placed a spell so that you stupid dogs couldn't pick up the scent." Kikiyo added.

"Kikiyo you bitch, I'll kill you when I'm free!" Rin yelled out in rage.

"Ku, ku ku…Sesshoumaru you better keep your bitch quiet before I have to shut her up." Naraku said.

Within an instant Rin closed her mouth and kept it shut. She was afraid for her mate and for he unborn child. Slowly tears began to from and she could no longer hold it back. Without sobbing or whimpering her tears fell. Once her tears began to fall Kagura began to laugh at her.

"Naraku…what do you want?" Sesshoumaru growled in rage.

"What doesn't he want?" Rin whispered softly

"There is only one thing I want. And all I want is that stupid half breed bitch." Naraku answered.

"Now, now love…wait till she's here. Then we'll be able to kill her slowly." Kikiyo stated.

"She's your own family! Why?!" Rin stated a little louder

"She may have my blood but I do not love her as such. She is stupid bitch and I will rid her of this world." Kikiyo explained before paralyzing them so that they could no longer talk.

Little did Naraku, Kagura and Kikiyo know there were too people that had they had left out. Those two heard their speech and plot. Miroku turned to Sango and said, "We have to warn Kagome and Inuyasha…Sango where are they?" he whispered as they fled to the garden to hide.

"Kagome is waiting for Inuyasha at our spot. Inuyasha is the only one she's allowing through her barrier." Sango answered.

"If there a back ay to get to them?" Miroku asked as he led he to the very back of the garden.

At a mall clearing Sango sat next to Miroku and each of them began to plot. They had no idea how they were going to do it. Finally Sango stood up and said, "Why don't we swim in. she said she wasn't going to create a barrier inside the cave cuz of the damn leeches."

"Good idea, only I'm going to need a dagger." Miroku said as they began to make their way to the beach.

"Miroku you better be careful." Sango said with a worry filled voice.

"I will…I will fight to stay at your side. Now let us hurry." Miroku said as he held onto Sango and led the way.

Naraku sat on the chair and watched in delight. 'My, my, my…how the mighty have fallen.' He thought bitterly. He turned to Kagura and asked, "Have they left yet?"

"Yes, their off to tell that half breed bitch of what has occurred here. They will bring them to us." was her answer.

"Good." was all he said.

'Kagome, Sango, Miroku…Inuyasha…please be safe.' Rin thought sadly as she continued to cry in fear and in sadness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Inuyasha ran thought the forest not caring if he was early or not. What Sesshoumaru had told him made him confused at first. However once he thought about it he understood. He promised himself as a child to Kagome before he promised anything to Kikiyo. 'Kagome…I'm so sorry.' He thought. Once he came up to her barrier he stopped. It was an amazing light blue color that was close to being sliver.

He crossed the barrier without a problem and entered the cave. Before jumping down into the whole that led to their spot he pulled out the necklace he hand made fore her and eyed it. 'Please…don't let it be to late.' and with that last thought in mind he jumped down. As he landed he heard Kagome's soft voice say, "You're early."

"Yeah, I had something to say to you." was his answer.

"Well then…after you." Kagome said as she staid in her same sitting spot.

Kagome had her back to him and just couldn't face him. Inuyasha staid quiet and walked over to her. Before she knew it she felt a string go around her neck. She looked down and found a sliver, heart shaped stone around her neck. She turned around and looked into his deep golden orbs that she loved. That's when she head him say, "You're the one I've always wanted…you set me free from that bitches spell. Kagome…I love you my mate."

But before she could ask anything, Inuyasha's lips had found hers. She sat there wide eyed and in shock before returning the kiss. When he asked for entrance she gladly opened up. After breaking apart for much needed air Kagome said, "Inuyasha…my mate…my love." in the softest of voice that Inuyasha barely heard her say it.

"Inuyasha?" she asked after a small moment of silence.

"What?" he replied.

"What are you going to do about Kikiyo?" Kagome asked regretfully.

"She can go and be with Naraku. He's disgusting scent is already all over her." was his answer.

"Does this mean your coming with me to the east?" she added.

"Damn…are you always going to be asking so may questions?" he asked playfully.

"Yup…that why I can annoy the hell out of you." was her reply.

"Yes, I guess I will go." was his cocky answer.

Before anything else could both his and her ears perked up and they turned to the water to see air coming up. Both of them stood up but neither moved their eyes form the water. The moment Sango and Miroku popped up they relaxed but rushed over when they saw the leeches. After Miroku was safe Kagome turned to Sango and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Kagome…your uncle is dead. Kikiyo killed him and Kagura was in on it with Naraku." Sango said softly.

"Where are Sesshoumaru and Rin?" Inuyasha asked

"Kikiyo is holding them in a barrier, their waiting for us." Miroku answered.

"Damn her…I warned her." Kagome growled as she began to combing her demon and miko energy as one.

"Kagome…it's a trap, you have to be careful…you take care of that bitch of a cousin and we'll get Kagura." Sango said.

"Naraku is mine." Inuyasha growled as he's purple strips appeared on his check.

"Inuyasha calm down. We don't want you in blood lust mode. Miroku said.

"Blood lust mode?" Kagome questioned.

"I can't control myself when my demon blood takes over." Inuyasha sad as he tried to calm down.

"I see…Inuyasha do you trust me?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I do…wait why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango, Miroku…stand back. Inuyasha please don't hate me." Kagome said as she began to let her demon blood surface.

"Why would I hate you?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped closer to her.

Kagome opened her eyes and showed off her sliver eyes. She lifted Inuyasha off the ground and forced his demon blood to run free however he was unable to move. She cut her hand and forced him to drink her blood. Inuyasha eyes returned to its golden color however the purple markings staid. She placed him down and said, "Sorry."

"Kagome…god how I love you." He said while surprising her and Sango.

"Inuyasha…I love you to." She said

"Miroku let's go and wait outside. We don't have to see this." Sango said as she dragged him with her.

Once they were gone Inuyasha cut his arm and place his wound over hers. Her eye's turned to a golden color as his and the strips that appeared on her check were a blue color. She smiled and said, "We can't finish this now…we have to help."

"I know…it's just…I…we better get going." He said before taking off.

"Don't worry…I feel the same way." Kagome said as she followed her soon to be mate.

Once they met up with Sango and Miroku they left together. Sango was carried by Kagome while Miroku was carried by Inuyasha. It was sunset now and when they reached the castle the sun was gone. Kagome was the first to enter while saying, "Let them go." in a dangerous growl.

"Ku, ku, ku…now we wouldn't want any one to get hurt do we." Naraku said as he eyed Kagura.

"What the hell do you want?!" Inuyasha growled in anger

"To see her surfer, wait where did those damn idiots go off to." Kikiyo hissed once she noticed that they weren't their.

"We didn't see them. I picked up on the barrier and then I guessed you were up to no good." Kagome hissed back.

"I guess they were just cowards all along." Kagura sated

"Indeed they were, now Kagome if you just hand over the jewel I will let them all live." Naraku stated as he turned to face her.

Once he saw her he went mad. He's body began to change. He now held red bloody eyes and had long tentacles. He was enraged at what he saw. Kikiyo eyed the both and finally realized it and when she did she too went mad. She was the first to yell, "INUYASHA, YOU WROTHLESS BASTARD! HOW DARD YOU CHEAT ON ME YOU MONGAL!"

"Save it you bitch. I know you've been with Naraku. Your scents are linked." was his reply.

"Kagura kill those two! She will pay for what she's done!" Naraku ordered.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome merely held Inuyasha back as Kikiyo lowered her barrier. Once it was lowered Kagura attacked. After the attack hit dust and peaces of the room were every where. Just as Inuyasha was about to yell at her he noticed the barrier ad that his brother and Rin were safe.

"You see Naraku…I will keep my family safe." Kagome hissed as she held Kikiyo in another barrier.

"You think I care…kill her see if I give a damn. All I want is the jewel!" he yelled at them all.

"Kagome what the hell is he talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mother handed me a jewel to protect and I will do just that." She answered loud enough so that every one heard her.

"Ha…you think you can defeat me. Kagura kill the hanyou and leave her to me. And Kikiyo…I was going to kill her any way. After all the enemy of my enemy is my friend…at least until my enemy is dead." Naraku said evilly.

I never said I was going to kill her. Like you said…the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Kagome said as she let Kikiyo free.

"You no good lying son of a bitch!" Kikiyo yelled as she blasted Naraku with some purifying energy.

Naraku managed to avoid the attack barely by a hair. He moved behind Kikiyo and said, "Die you pathetic excuse for a miko." before digging his claws into her flesh. Naraku then moved to join Kagura's side. "Kill them all but her. I will handle the hanyou girl." Naraku ordered as he sat down.

But jus as Kagura was bout to attack she was thrown to the floor by impact of a strong weapon. Naraku turned around and saw Sango and Miroku ready to fight. He merely grinned and said, "Well looks like your not some worthless cowards."

"Sorry we're late…Miroku couldn't keep his hands to his self." Sango hissed as Miroku rubbed his head.

"Sango, Miroku protect Rin, Kagome let me get out of here." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Ku, Ku, Ku…you should assume that I didn't bring friends…Kanna!" Naraku yelled.

A white girl all in whit appeared next to Kagura. She held a mirror in her hand which glowed a bright white color. Before Kagome could say anything the wolf demon prince showed himself, along with some of his pack members. Inuyasha stood besides Kagome and said, "You're the coward, can't you fight your self you defenseless hanyou!"

"Naraku's a half demon?" Sango asked

Enough! I am not a worthless hanyou and I shall prove it!" Naraku yelled as he advanced forward.

"You will not get by me!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he attacked Naraku.

And so it began, Sango and Miroku were left to fight against Kagura to protect Rin, Kagome was left with the scentless and oni girl while Inuyasha fought against Koga. Sango stood by Rin while Miroku fought against the wind witch.

"You will pay for what you've done." Miroku stated.

"Oh, and you think you can make me pay. Ha! Don't make me laugh." Kagura hissed as she opened her fan.

"Rin…stay out of the way…I have to help Miroku." Sango said as she got ready to fight.

"I understand." Rin replied

"Kirara…stay with Rin." Sango ordered the small demon cat.

After the small cat transformed Sango took off to help Miroku. They then began to fight side by side as the rest continued to fight. Kagome looked at the small little girl and thought, 'What the hell is he up to? She has no scent or aura. It's like she's nothingness.' before she attacked. She threw her weapons only for it to be blocked and thrown back at her.

Sesshoumaru with drew his sword the Tokijin and attacked. Naraku merely put up a barrier and laughed. He's eyes became red with anger as he began to transform into his true from. The roof was torn off as Sesshoumaru took his dog demon from.

"Ku, Ku, Ku…one should always watch their enemy even if changing." Naraku stated as he was bout to stab Sesshoumaru from the back.

Rin watched in horror as she was bout to watch he mate be killed. Without a second thought she ran and took the hit for him, her mate. Sesshoumaru could smell the blood as it poured out. This caused his to turn back into his human demon from and watched Naraku's tentacle move from her body.

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru yelled in anger as he caught her limb body from hitting the cold, dirt cover floor.

"How sweet…it's time you join her." Naraku said evilly before attacking again.

"No!" a female voice was heard yell before Narakus's tentacle arm was cut off.

Naraku turned and saw Kagome sap the girls neck before catching her blood covered weapon. He watched in horror and anger ad he realized what she held in her hands. In her hands was a small jewel that was pink and glowed brightly. All eyes were on her now. Naraku grinned and said, "Well finally you reveal the damn jewel…hand it over." he ordered.

"And if I don't what then?" Kagome questioned.

"Then you will have the pleasure of watching all of them die." Naraku pointed out.

"Wind Scar!" a loud cry was hard as a bright blast hit Naraku.

"Dance of Dragon!" Kagura shouted.

Naraku was saved from the attack but Kagura was not. Sesshoumaru had ripped her head off in pure rage. Just as he was about to go on a murdering spire he felt the Tensiga pulse. He with drew his sword and turned to Rin. He could see the chains that were bonding to her to death. He struck the chains and watched as his mate came back to life. Kagome looked over at his mate and saw his blood covered body. She had an idea, "If I give you the jewel will you leave us in peace." She spoke.

"No Kagome don't! The Shikon No Tama is meant to be purified!" Miroku yelled

"The Shikon No Tama?" Sango asked

"Ah, so the monk isn't stupid. Well yes but with it I shall become more powerful and rule all of these lands." Naraku stated evilly.

"But will you let us live?" Kagome asked. 'Inuyasha…trust me please.' She told him mentally.

"Only if you promise to be my queen." Naraku said

"No, she's not going with you!" Inuyasha yelled as he got ready to attack, 'You better know what you're doing.' He replied

Kagome walked over to Naraku and offered him the jewel. The moment he touched the jewel it's once pure aura was corrupted and turned black. He held the jewel tightly before grabbing hold of Kagome. He wrapped his arm around her wais and said, "How about we leave this place my love? Or would you like this land as yours?"

"I would really like it if I could…well could we bring Kirara with us. She is so cute and could be useful." Kagome said.

"Sure…hand over the two-tailed cat." Naraku ordered.

"No!" Sango yelled.

Just as Naraku was about to grab the cat he was pushed back and attacked by Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru held his mates body as she rested. He glared at Kagome before saying, "If you chose to be with this bastard then so be it but you will leave my family alone!" he yelled the last part.

"Ha, what a weak family it is. Never the less I shall slip you apart." Naraku spoke as he continued his actions.

"Stay away!" Inuyasha yelled as he cut him only to be shocked by the fast regeneration.

"Ha…thanks to my new mate I'm going to be unbeatable." Naraku mocked.

"You whish! Hirikus!" Sango yelled

**Note (sorry I don't know how to spell the name of sango's weapon. If any one knows please let me know.)**

Naraku put up a barrier and blocked her attack. Sango's weapon bounced back and hit her. Before she could hit the cold floor her limp body was caught by Miroku. After laying her down he yelled out, "You bastard!" as he threw his scared sutras.

"Worthless monk." Naraku growled as he threw him against the tree. As Sesshoumaru began to fight Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and said, 'Ready?' 'Ready as I'll ever be' he responded before helping his brother. After growing tried of the two he put up a barrier and said, "Time for you all to die."

"You're the one that will die Naraku!" Inuyasha growled as he threw his weapon at him.

"Ha, you and what army you worthless mutt? I'm stronger then every demon in these lands." Naraku replied

"With me…the only person who is stronger then you." A cold feminine voice said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**I would like to thank my readers and I would like to thank TamerofDragons for the help on spelling Sango's weapon. So now on with the story. ) **

Naraku turned as round and watched in horror as Kagome's aura became darker and more dangerous than that of his own. Her miko power was begging for release as it glowed a dangerous blue. She picked up the sword and took it from its sheath and said, "I will never be yours." before hitting his barrier with the swords power combined with her own.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

A bright light exploded and once the dust cleared Naraku appeared with a pasted out Kagome. Inuyasha drew his sword an stood along side his brother. Just as they were about to attack Kagome's eyes snapped open. She look at Naraku and yelled out, "Let go of me!" before burning him with her miko energy. Once she was free she took the jewel and yelled out, "Now!"

"Wind Scar!", "Dragon Strike!" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha yelled as they attacked together.

As Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood there they listened to see if Kagome had made it out of the attack. Just as they were listening they heard Naraku yell, "You worthless bitch! You're coming with me to hell!"

With Kagome…Kagome had jumped out of the way but dropped the sheath of Inuyasha's sword. Just as she reached for it she saw Naraku appear before her and yell in pure anger, "You worthless bitch! You're coming with me to hell!"

With every one…"Inuyasha get Sango! This place is going to give in." Sesshoumaru yelled as he picked up Rin.

"But what about…" he said.

"Now!" Sesshoumaru growled in anger as he noticed that because of Naraku's attack he and Rin had lost their unborn child.

Inuyasha picked Sango up and was followed by Kirara. Once they were safely out side Inuyasha laid Sango by Miroku's side. He then turned to his brother to see him in a rage and in depression. His brother met his gaze for a moment before turning to the destroyed room. Inuyasha followed his gaze and saw a barrier. The barrier flickered before breaking.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he was about to go to where the barrier was.

"Waite…it might not have been her." Sesshoumaru growled as he drew his sword ready to fight.

After looking at the peal of wood, the wood finally moved and they watched as a figure slowly stood up. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and ran over to Kagome. Kagome smiled and said, "Hold this for me." before handing him the jewel. After he took it she fell and passed out. Inuyasha dropped the jewel and caught Kagome before she could hit the ground. That's when he noticed Kagome had a wound that went straight through her stomach.

Sango, Rin and Miroku all woke up to find an angry Inuyasha, a worried Sesshoumaru and a very badly beaten up Kagome. Rin and Sango stood up and said, "We'll get to healing her. You guys should start calling the guards." as they walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru took Rin's wrist and pulled her to him. He sniffed her to make sure she was alright. He looked down at her but before he could say anything Rin said, "Don't worry…we'll talk about it later." before walking off with Sango.

"Inuyasha…Miroku…let's go we need to make sure the surrounding villages were not attached." Sesshoumaru said as he let go of Rin

"Don't worry…we'll keep her safe." Sango said as she took Kagome's body from him.

After he let Sango take hold of Kagome Inuyasha picked up what Kagome had trusted him to keep safe and did as he was told after saying, "You better."

"Come on…let's get her to one of the undamaged rooms." Rin said as she reached Sango

"Yeah, we have to stop the bleeding." Sango said.

Inuyasha and Miroku took the northern part of the lands while Sesshoumaru checked the south. There was some damage but not much. Inuyasha then realized something, 'I really do love her…I should be the one cleaning her wounds.' He thought. He was brought out of thought when a small yet tall girl that looked to be a demon said, "My lord…my village is under attack. My mother sent me to get help. Please help us!"

"How many demons?" he asked

"I don't know my lord. Please we must hurry." she pealed.

"Then we shall help in any way we can. Inuyasha get Sesshoumaru and Sango. I'll go on a head." Miroku said as he left with the child.

"But my lord there is no time." the girl said.

Before anything else could be said Sesshoumaru appeared and took the girl by the throat. He lifted her up and said, "What are you doing here? You veil creature. Leave my lands." in a dangerous growl.

The girl hissed and clawed Sesshoumaru, once she was free she transformed into a cat demon. She smiled evilly before saying, "Naraku promised us revenge and a part of the jewel but seeing as how he died it thought I'd take it myself."

"We don't have time for this, kill her!" Inuyasha growled

"Kill me and your mate's will die. We are not stupid you pathetic mutts." she hissed.

"If you hurt them I'll kill you." Inuyasha growled as his eyes became red and his claws became longer.

"Well give me the jewel and we shall leave." She hissed.

"Never!" Inuyasha yelled before attacking her.

"Rin look out!" Sango yelled as she stood surrounded.

"Sango!" Rin cried

The room was soon filled with the scent of Rin's and Sango's blood. Rin had some minor scrapes while Sango wasn't so lucky. Since they were in battle no one noticed that the hanyou Kagome hand now become human. She opened her eyes and paralyzed every one in the room whose aura she didn't recognized.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled as she made her way to her.

"Don't move you'll open up your wounds." Sango added.

"What is going one?" she asked as she ignored what Sango had told her.

"Their cat demons…they want the jewel." Rin answered.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Out side…he hasn't returned with Miroku of Sesshoumaru." Sango answered.

Kagome closed her eyes and consecrated on healing her self and Sango's along with Rin's wounds. Once they were healed Kagome got up and threw the four cat demons so hard that they passed out. "Look after them…I'm going to find the guys." Kagome said as she ran out.

"Kagome wait!" Sango yelled

"What!" was the answer.

"Take Kirara…your human now after all." Sango said as a transformed Kirara walked over to her.

"Thanks…lets go Kirara." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha's going be pisst off with us." Rin said.

"Let's just tie these cats up." Sango replied

Kagome got there and landed in between the fight. She had managed to avoid the attack that was meant for her Inuyasha. She turned to Miroku and saw that he was bleeding very badly. Just as she was walking over to Inuyasha she was pulled back and a knife was held at her throat.

"If you want her back alive, hand over the jewel." Kagome heard her capturer say

"Inuyasha, is Miroku alright?!" Kagome yelled out.

"Quiet you bitch…give me the jewel." The cat demon hissed.

'And hear I thought I was going to get a break.' Kagome thought before saying, "Let go of me and leave us the hell alone."

"Your just a human and by the looks of it a unimportant one at that." She hissed back.

"How's Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked as he also relaxed

"Fine." Kagome answered.

Just as the cat demon was about to shove the knife into Kagome she was blasted back and then shocked. After words Kagome kept her still and said, "I'm tried of fighting so why don't you just leave or I'll kill you." in a dangerous hiss.

"Ha, you think you can beat me. You must be joking." She hissed.

"I warned you and I'm sorry but I do have something to do. And it is rather important so die." Kagome said as she purified the cat demon with out a second thought.

After words she turned to Inuyasha and smiled at him. She walked over to her mate and requested the jewel. Inuyasha handed the jewel over without a second thought. Kagome took the jewel in her hands and watched as it became nearly white. Sesshoumaru was surprised to see such a young miko with this kind of power. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "I love you."

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. She used all of her miko power to finally purify the jewel. Her mother had told her that she was the only one that could do and that she knew it was true. All she remembered was hearing her mate yell at her before the world around her went black. Inuyasha picked her up and headed back to the castle.

Sesshoumaru and Miroku found Rin and Sango arguing with three cat demon. Miroku and Sesshoumaru each kill one while Sango killed the other two. Sesshoumaru turned to Rin and took her in his arms. He cold smell the tears and he could fill her pain. He then picked her up and took her to one of their hiding places.

"How are you feeling Sango?" Miroku asked

"I'm fine…how's Kagome? Wait where is she?" Sango answered.

"Inuyasha is with her…she has just purified the jewel." He replied

"But she was so weak." Sango said.

"Don't worry…I'm sure she's fine…come on let's go and get the demon house builders." Miroku said.

"O.K. but keep your hands to your self." She hissed.

Kagome was in a dark sleep, Inuyasha was worried…her heart beat was too slow and her breathing was weak. 'Pleas Kagome…don's leave me.' he thought sadly. Kagome was walking around hell knows where. She thought she was in hell. That's when she noticed a cave with weird sounds. She walked in ad saw a beautiful and strong miko fighting against a lot of demon. Kagome yelled out, "Look out!" before helping her fight.

After having helped her defeat all of the demon the young miko turned to Kagome and smiled. Kagome smiled back before saying, "Why were you fighting alone. You could have died."

This caused the miko to smile before saying, "I am already dead child. I am the miko Midoriko whose soul was used to create the jewel."

"Where the hell am I?" Kagome asked, 'Please don't tell me I died.' she thought.

"You're in the board of the crossroad between this life and the next. Don't worry your not dead." Midoriko said.

"Then why am I here…I want to be with my Inuyasha." Kagome said sadly.

"I know…however your body is recovering and you can not return for if you do you will die." Midoriko told her

"What?!" Kagome yelled

"That and there is the matter of your whish for purifying the jewel." Midoriko added.

"No, my mother told me of its pass and I refuse to take such a risk. So I just want the damn thing purified." Kagome stated

"I'm sorry but if that is your answer the jewel will be hidden with in you and you will guard it with in each of your life times." Midoriko explained.

"Fine…I whish that Inuyasha and I to be full blooded demons but we will keep our hanyou forms and I will keep my miko power." Kagome said.

"Very well then…be safe and follow your heart." Midoriko said before disappearing.

Kagome was once again surround by darkness. She could feel her self grow in power and her soon to be mate's power grow as well. But she could see where she was going. That's when she decided to call Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was awake and talking with Miroku and Sango when out of no where he felt a surge of power before the world around him went black. The last thing he remembered hearing was Sango yelling out his name.

"Sango! We have to go and get Sesshoumaru and Rin." Miroku said as he took hold of her.

"Miroku look! There both glowing! Inuyasha….we have to get his body next to her." Sango said as she walked over to the passed out hanyou.

"Fine but then we will go and get Sesshoumaru." Miroku said as eh began to help Sango.

Sango and Miroku carried Inuyasha over to Kagome's body and laid him next to her carefully. After words they exited the room and ran through the halls in search of Sesshoumaru and Rin Inuyasha on the other hand was confused. 'Where the hell am I?' he asked himself.

"Your in the cross roads between this world and the next." A familiar voice answered

Inuyasha turned around and grew wide eyed, it was, "Kikiyo?" he asked.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Sorry guys but this is the last chapter. Sorry but I suck at the endings so feel free to send any flames. And once again thanks for reading my story! **

"Hello Inuyasha…I'm sorry." She said sadly

"What am I doing here? Where is my mate to be?" Inuyasha growled

"She's lost…you have to find her before she crosses over." Kikiyo said

"How am I suppose to find her if I don't even know where I am." Inuyasha growled

"Just follow your heart…oh and please tell my cousin that I'm truly sorry for what I did." Kikiyo said before fading away.

Inuyasha was once again left in the darkness to look for his Kagome. Well soon to be mate. Sango and Miroku found Sesshoumaru and Rin in the garden. Rin was silently crying while Sesshoumaru growled. Before they could get any closer they heard Sesshoumarus enraged voice say, "What is it?"

"Inuyasha collapsed and in is in a weak state just like Kagome is." Miroku stated

"Where are they?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"They are in Inuyasha's room." Sango answered.

"Sesshoumaru…I want to go see them. I want to help." He heard Rin's weak voice say.

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl before getting up with Rin still in his arms and walked out. With Inuyasha**)…**Inuyasha caught grimace of a small light that was fading away. As he got closer he could hear his name being called out. And then he heard a voice say….

With Kagome…she sat there not knowing what to do. She had called for Inuyasha but he didn't com. So she deiced to call Midoriko and once she appeared Kagome asked, "Do I have great power?"

"My dear, you have such great power that you make a second Shikon No Tama with out dying. Why?" Midoriko replied

"I want to help someone that is close to me. She is in pain and I want it to stop." Kagome answered.

"She is….Naraku killed her pup." A voice was heard.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she jumped into his arms.

"The one and only…so who's the wench?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha…this is Midoriko the maker of the Shikon No Tama." Kagome said

"Feh." was all he said.

"You too must leave…Kagome simply place your hands on her and make her glow. Once she is glowing do what you whish." Midoriko said

"Shall we?" Inuyasha asked

"We shall." Kagome replied

Sesshoumaru stood over their bodies and swung Tensiga. When nothing occurred he did it again. This time both or their heart rates increased and their breathing was normal. Just as he stepped back Rin was pulled over to the two before a barrier was formed. Before Sesshoumaru could growl out in anger he was paralyzed. Sango and Miroku watched as the two (Inuyasha and Kagome) woke up.

"Calm down brother." Inuyasha said.

"Rin…I'm sorry but I will make things right." Kagome said as she placed her hand over Rins stomach.

Rin then began to glow so bright that everyone in the room except Kagome closed their eyes. After the light dimmed Sesshoumaru found him self able to move. But what shocked him was that the pup's scent was back. Kagome hand managed to heal the pup completely.

"Rin I'm sorry to have made you surfer I just hope you can for give me." Kagome said as he removed her hand.

"Kagome…thank you!" Rin yelled as she hugged her soon to be sister.

"Rin…are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm fine…Sesshoumaru I'm just glad." Rin said before throwing her self into his arms.

"So what now?" Miroku asked

"Now I leave to the east. I have to save my people." Kagome said as she took her human/demon form.

"I'm going with you. Besides…I want to see our feature home." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Um…Sango, Miroku take a few days if not a week before you leave. I have lots to do." Kagome requested.

"O.K…we'll see you soon." Sango said

"Sesshoumaru how do you um…" Inuyasha tried to ask.

"Just focus your energy and you'll do it. We'll see you both in a week's time with Sango and Miroku." Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Very well then, see you in a week." Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to balls of light and power and left. They had no idea how much faster that form was to travel in then their hanyou forms. They arrived in Kagomes lands and village within hours only to find it a mess. Some of her family members were fighting while others surrounded each other. That's when she saw her mothers' murderer…her aunt. Kagome let out a loud growl and all eyes were on her.

"Order! What has occurred here?!" Kagome asked one of her family members.

"Our lady made a deal with a demon but the demon turned against us. Our people are starving and there is not safe to be." He answered.

"What would you care demon? You're probably here to take over our lands." her aunt spat out coldly.

"I'm here for my throne aunt. Now start by killing and chasing out any demons that do not care for peace. I shall go and gather some food." Kagome ordered some of the people that surrounded her.

"No!" Her aunt yelled and stopped every one, "She is nothing but a veil thing! She must be killed!" She yelled in rage.

"No one will harm my mate!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Kagome to him before drawing out Tetsusiga.

"You can try. But as much as I am veil I will not let my people starve. Inuyasha go and get the food while I deal with family matters." Kagome stated.

"Take care love." Inuyasha said before jumping away and running into the forest.

Everyone gathered as Kagome's aunt let her miko energy out to show her power. Kagome smiled and kept hers hidden and made her way over to her aunt. Once they were close enough her aunt stab her with the dagger which caused her skin to burn. Kagome pulled out her weapon and said, "My mother was all I had…while your daughter was all you had. Although my mother never hated you….I very much hate you." Kagome said as she handed her the dagger.

"What the hell are you?" her aunt asked as she stepped back as she saw Kagome heal herself.

"I am creator unlike any other. I am the daughter of a powerful miko and the daughter of a powerful inu-demon." Kagome answered as she finally let lose her miko power in her human form.

"I'm sorry my lady…my queen Kagome." Her aunt said coldly as she bowed.

"You and who ever helped kill my mother are banded from the east. Now leave and never return." Kagome ordered as she turned around to walk away.

"Die!" her aunt yelled as she pulled out a hidden dagger and attacked Kagome. Just as she was about to stab her Kagome moved in one quick moment and was able to avoid the attack.

However once Kagome threw her down she was picked up by the throat and cut on the neck by claws. Kagome grinned and couldn't help but smirk as she heard her Inuyasha say, "Stupid bitch…I warned you." before she smelled the blood of her aunt follow free.

"How much did you bring?" Kagome asked.

"Most of the village women are skinning the boars and cooking it now. So what's next?" he asked.

"We clean up the fields and enter my castle." Kagome replied.

"Uh and here I thought we would finally mate." Inuyasha said in a low husky voice.

"Now, now..." she whispered back as she transformed, "Don't jump to any conclusions." She added before taking off.

Inuyasha followed his soon to be mate and helped his soon to be kingdom. Within the day the land was as it once was but some would say it was better. Kagome and Inuyasha hand managed to mate during that time. Kagome was happy and so was Inuyasha. The lands were as if Naraku never came.

"Do you think she'll be happy to see us?" a pink haired demon asked.

"Hopefully we can help her." A blond half demon added.

"Sakura…Ino…I'm sure she is fine, after all…she is a lot stronger now." A black haired demon said.

"Yumi…do you always have to kill our fun?" Sakura asked.

"Would you guys just cool it, we're almost there." Sango said as she walked along side Kirara.

Before anything else could be said Rin stopped and ran over to the side of a tree and threw up. Sesshoumaru followed his mate and picked her up. The rest of the way was quiet. Once they arrived they saw a sight that they weren't expecting. The streets were peaceful and clean, the fields were completely repaired and everyone was happy. Before anyone could say anything they heard a familiar voice say, "What not you wanted to see?"

The small group turned around and saw Kagome standing there in her mates arms. Her mark was there for all to see. Sesshoumaru let out a small grin and said, "Well, I guess we will get to relax." which shocked every one but his mate.

"Oh my god! Yumi, Sakura, Ino! What are you doing here?!" Kagome asked as she went over to greet them along with Sango and Miroku.

"Why does Kagome look human?" Rin asked Inuyasha.

"OH, that's one of our forms. We usually stay like that so that we don't scare the kids in the village that aren't use to use in our hanyou forms." Inuyasha explained as he transformed.

"Wow!" Rin said.

There in front of them stood Inuyasha in his human form. He had purple eyes and long black hair. His fangs and claws were gone. "Well now that he's done with that let's head over to the castle." Kagome said as she walked over to her mate the others behind.

"How about we go and catch up on that family. We did say we'd stop by the hear them out." Inuyasha said as he reminded his mate their reason for being out of the castle which as often.

"Shit that's true…hold on I'll be right back." Kagome said as she sprinted off to the castle.

"Wow…for a human she can run pretty fast." Yumi said

"She's not human…she only looks it. She still has her demonic powers." Sesshoumaru said.

Within a few minutes Kagome reappeared with a small girl on her back. She was young but she also looked old. Kagome smile and said, "This is Tessa…she is my fourth cousin and will show you around the castle which we are gone. Just make your selves at home." Kagome said as the young teenage girl bowed.

"Hello…I am Tessa….if you would please follow me I shall show you to your rooms." The girl said.

"Thank you..." Sango as she bowed, "Where will we meet/" she asked.

"We'll meet at the garden. Tessa tell the cook to send the food there." Kagome said.

"Shall we go?" Inuyasha asked.

"We shall." Kagome said with a smile

While the others were being shown around Inuyasha and Kagome run through the village. Once they reached the end of the village they entered a hut where an old women and old man lived. Kagome was the first one to speak.

"How is he?"

"The child has yet to awaken my lady." The old man said.

"Inuyasha we have to take him in…can we?" Kagome said as she picked up the small fur ball of a child.

"If it's what you want kio." Inuyasha replied

"Don't worry…thank you for calling us and helping this little one out." Kagome told the old couple as she healed the child.

The couple watched in amazement as all the bruises and cuts were healed. After words the small fox demon unrolled him self and looked around. The moment he saw Kagome he relaxed. She had been the one to save him only she did not stay with him. Kagome smiled before saying, "let's go home…you will be living with me and your new father Inuyasha."

"Oi…what's your name kid?" Inuyasha asked

"My name is Shippo…are you really going to be my new dad?" the fox demon child asked.

"Looks like it runt." was his name fathers reply.

"Inuyasha shall bring him when we need some one to look after him." Kagome said as she walked out.

Inuyasha followed his mate after talking with the old couple about his son's visits. Inuyasha quickly caught up with his mate and said, "How do you think they'll take it?" Kagome stopped in a clearing and looked down at the very happy Shippo in her arms before saying, "We'll just have to find out won't we."

Rin had just finished throwing up behind a rose bush when Kagome and Inuyasha arrived. Inuyasha was the fist to land before Kagome landed hind him trying to hide something in her arms. Miroku was the first one to speak.

"Well what are you two hiding?"

"We're not hiding any thing monk." Inuyasha said.

"Don't lie brother….I can smell it." Sesshoumaru said.

"Quite it you two are scaring him." Kagome hissed as she stepped out and revealed her new son, "Guys this is Shippo, he is our new adopted son." She added.

"Kagome he is so cute." Sango said as she along with the other girls gathered around her.

"Since when was this?" Miroku asked as he joined Inuyasha off on the side.

"Since today…we found him yesterday but left him with some old couple at the edge of the village." Inuyasha answered.

"Father would be proud." Sesshoumaru said.

"Feh…" Inuyasha said as he turned around to hide the small blush.

"Kagome when will you have your own pups?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…later…I just need to get use to this." Kagome answered.

"Mother…where's father?" Shippo asked.

"Over there…way don't you go and join him." Kagome said as she placed her son down.

"O.K." he said happily and ran off.

"Yeah…I'm just hungry." Rin replied.

"Don't worry the food should be getting her soon." Kagome said.

Shippo ran over to his adopted father and claimed on to his shoulder. He looked at the two men he was with before saying, "Hey dad is one of them my uncle?"

"Yeah, say hello to your uncle Sesshoumaru and that guy is Miroku." Inuyasha said as he pointed to each of tem.

"Hello….are they here to stay?" he asked.

"Oi runt you ask to may questions." Inuyasha said.

The net thing the four of them knew they heard Rin yell out food before she ran at the poor servants that were caring the food. "Guess it's time to eat." Inuyasha said.

After they ate Sango and Miroku 'went' to bed while Sesshoumaru and Rin walked around the garden. Kagome and Inuyasha had staid with Shippo until he fell asleep before they went out side. Kagome jumped on the roof and waited for her mate to settle down. After Inuyasha settled down Kagome snuggled up to him before saying, "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too." Inuyasha said in a cocky voice.

"Very funny…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What is it love?" he replied.

"Do you want to have pups?" she asked.

"I'd love to have pups but right now I think we should get use to parenting." was his answer.

"Um…just what I was thinking." She said.

"I love you my mate…my Kagome. Don't ever leave me." Inuyasha said.

"I love you too Inuyasha…my mate and I would never leave you." Kagome said before Inuyasha captured her lips in a heart warming kiss.

The end.

**Sorry if you didn't like the ending. Feel free to make any suggestions. Well thanks for reading!**


End file.
